Changes Of The Heart
by BiancaChandler
Summary: JR tells Bianca about Bess being Miranda and loves starts to form between them. BiancaJR, MaggieJonathan, KendallEthan, GreenleeRyan, SimoneAidan. Apperances by Jamie, Babe, and Lily
1. Romance Blooms

AN: Okay so this is probably the first Bianca straight story ever but I think these two would make a cute couple given the chance. This is after Babe leaves and JR tells Bianca the Bess is Miranda and love start to form between them. Babe will be returning though no one will be really causing any trouble in this fic except Babe. This is a JR/Bianca, Greenlee/Ryan, Kendall/Ethan, Anita/Aidan, Maggie/Jonathan, Babe/Jamie and Erica/Jackson. Also in none of my stories was Bianca ever gay. Also Jamie and Bianca are exes in this.

Changes Of The Heart.

PT. 1: Romance In The Making

Bianca Montgomery stood in the Chandlers living room still processing what JR had told her Bess is Miranda? she couldn't take this news standing up she quietly sat down on the couch and looked at the little girl that resembled her in every way though she had never really thought about it before. She then had to take in that it was JR that told her the truth not Babe, Jamie, Tad, Krystal, or David people she trusted who she thought were her friends. Bianca then heard a noise coming from the other side of the couch it was JR silently sobbing knowing that his child had died in the accident and now Bianca would take Bess away. He knew that this was the right thing to do to give Bianca her child back, to make sure Bianca finally got something good back the day he got the letter he knew he had to tell JR loved Bianca she was the best person he had ever known and those months of not having her to talk to were unbearable. Bianca scooted over to J.R and pulled him into her body allowing him to sob on her shoulder she hated Babe for doing this to them for having that much power of her and JR she swore if she ever saw that bitch again she would kill her. Bianca couldn't think of one way to make the hurt for the loss of JR's child go away and then she got an idea.

" JR what if I moved in here?"

" What are you talking about Bianca? Why would you do that?"

" Miranda needs a father JR, and I could of saw to it Michaels not getting anywhere near her."

" Are you sure Binks?"

" Yes JR I have never been more sure about anything she already knows you as a father biology doesn't make the father JR love does and I know you love Miranda."

" Then I say lets do it."

JR quickly picked Bianca up and spun her around till they got dizzy he didn't know what it was he always thought Bianca was beautiful but lately his feelings had grown more for her what he didn't know is she felt the same way.

3 Weeks Later.

It had been three weeks since Bianca moved into the Chandler's and everyone rejoiced at have Miranda back and her being blessed with two great parents. JR was at the bottom of the stairs in his tux waiting for Bianca to come down so they could go to the New Years party it was just JR and Bianca in the house for two weeks Erica and Adam took Miranda to Paris,for New Years and Erica had to let her see everything so Bianca and JR had the house to themselves for two weeks. The only bad news was Jamie and Babe has returned last week and were living across from Maggie and Jonathan. JR knew for a fact they would be at the party but Bianca really wanted to go and for some reason her couldn't say no to her lately he was infactuated with her and he promised if Jamie or Babe tried to talk to Bianca he would be there to protect her.

" Binks lets go already!"

" Alright I am coming!"

JR looked up when her heard heels coming down the stairs and there she was the woman he had grown to love looking as beautiful as ever. Bianca kept walking down the stairs she wore a strapless dress the cut off about three inches above her knees, she wore matching black heels and a black purse. Bianca's hair was down usual but thoughts how he liked it she saw him stare and smiled.

" Like what you see?"

" You bet I do damn Bianca your looking pretty hot."

" You don't look to bad yourself."

They both shared a laugh and started to walk out of the house hand in hand. Although neither one had told the other how the felt they both knew they were in love with the other. Once they got outside Bianca realized she forgot her coat and started to shiver and as soon as JR saw her shiver he immediately took off his tux coat and wrapped it around her and then as they headed toward the limo he rubbed his hands up and down her arms so she would stay warm. When they arrived at the party JR got out and held out his hand and she took it the minute she got out she looked up at him as he gazed down at her. They both wanted the other so bad. JR couldn't take it anymore he wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met for the first time with as much passion and longing as they could imaging when they finally broke apart Bianca had looked down but JR gently pushed her head up to look at him.

" Bianca I can't fight this anymore. These past three weeks I have grown to love you I want to be with you Binks."

" I love you too JR."

After she said that JR pulled Bianca back up and captured her lips again he then picked her up and carried her inside the party.

AN: Well that's it for the first chapter the second chapter will be up probably by Friday its called Confrontation With The Exes were JR and Babe get into it and Jamie and Bianca really get into it!


	2. Confrontations Of The Exes

AN: Okay guys this is the second part to Changes Of The Heart. This is called Confrontation of The Exes where Babe and JR get into it and Bianca and Jamie really get into it R and R also there will be about twelve parts of this story and they will be longer. Main couples are: Bianca/JR, Ryan/Greenlee, Kendall/Ethan, Jamie/Babe, and Jonathan/Maggie, Simone/ Aidan

Changes of The Hear

Pt 2 – Confrontation of The Exes

JR and Bianca walked in the party and looked around the room couples were dancing on the dance floor, others were just chatting away with the latest Pine Valley scandal. Bianca smiled as she saw Simone and Aidan dancing but her smile turned quickly into a look of hated and disgust. JR followed her eyes and saw Jamie and Babe staring back at them Jamie looked at JR and Bianca and couldn't believe that his ex- girlfriend was in the arms of his brother. Babe also stared in disbelief that her ex-husband and best friend were together she had heard Bianca and JR were raising Miranda together but she saw how JR looked at Bianca he was in love with her.

Bianca: I can't believe they had the nerve to show up.

JR: Bianca do you want to leave?

Bianca: No! For them no way in hell.

JR: Okay if your sure just remember I love you Binks if they even try to talk to you I don't know what I will do.

Bianca: I love you to JR and trust me my former boyfriend and that slut of an ex-wife of yours won't dare talk to me. As far as I am concerned mine and Jamie's relationship never happened he can have that lying bitch all to himself.

JR: Bianca there's Greenlee lets go over there.

JR and Bianca walked over to where Greenlee, Ryan, Kendall, Ethan, Maggie, and Jonathan stood they all greeted each other and JR and Bianca told them of their love and everyone was very excited for them. Kendall and Greenlee saw Babe and Jamie earlier and warned both to stay away from Bianca. JR's cell phone started to ring and he had to go outside to hear he gave Bianca a quick kiss and left. Bianca and Greenlee walked up to the bar Bianca was certain Jamie would try to talk to her so her plan was to get as wasted as possible.

Waiter: What can I get you?

Bianca: An apple martini.

Greenlee: Can I get a Long Island Ice Tea?

Twenty minutes had passed and so had four martini's Bianca was starting to feel the alcohol effect her and Greenlee had left her to go dance with Ryan. Kendall, Maggie, and Simone was also still on the dance floor and JR hadn't returned yet. Bianca ordered herself another martini she was drunk but she wanted more than that just in case Jamie tried to talk to her. Sure enough she heard a familiar voice behind which belonged none other than to Jamie Martin her ex lover and friend Bianca quickly downed her martini and ordered another one with a shot of Jack Daniel's whiskey. Jamie looked at her concerned at Bianca he knew her tolerance for alcohol wasn't well when ever they were together and they went to parties it only took two drinks preferably Hurraicaines to get her completely trashed. She downed the shot and was quietly sipping on her martini waiting for her boyfriend to come rescue her she tried to pretend Jamie wasn't there until she felt a hand on her arm and she looked up and saw Jamie.

Jamie: Do you think you have had enough?

Bianca: Enough what? Lies or Alcohol?

Jamie: Binks, please talk to me.

Bianca: I need another martini and a Hurricane please.

The waiter went to make her drinks as she and Jamie started to talk Bianca then noticed Babe was nowhere in sight maybe she found another guy to screw. She then got her sixth martini and a Hurricane in a large glass. Jamie wanted to stop her he didn't know what got into him but when he saw her tonight all his old feelings came back he still loved her Jamie couldn't deny he wanted her back but he knew he would have to work rather hard the last time they slept together was the night she came back from the hospital and finding out Miranda was dead and they were both hurting and turned to each other at least Bianca did to Jamie it was a chance to get back together. Only when they woke up Bianca said she couldn't stay with him she couldn't lose anything else. Bianca looked up at Jamie again and looked around the room still no JR. Where the hell is he? Bianca wondered she was royally plastered and just kept ordering drinks. She decided to leave Jamie and go find JR or ask Greenlee if she could dance with Ryan. Greenlee was watching Jamie and Bianca like a mama hawk she wanted to go over there and yell and scream at Jamie to get away from Bianca but she saw how plastered Bianca was and she was known to get really emotional when she was drunk.

Greenlee: What the hell is Jamie Martin doing talking to Bianca?

Ryan: I don't know but I don't think she is listening. Isn't that like her ninth martini?

Greenlee: Oh yeah! Where the hell is JR?

Ryan: He went to take a call probably business.

Greenlee: Business or not he needs to get his ass back here and get Jamie away from Bianca.

Just then Simone walked up to Greenlee and Ryan and saw what they were looking at in disbelief she couldn't believe Jamie had the nerve to talk to Bianca. This just pissed her off in the past year Bianca, Greenlee, Kendall, Maggie, and Simone had become best friends they were there for one another especially when Miranda was believed to be dead.

Simone: What the hell is going on? Why is he talking to her? Where is JR? And for that matter where is that slut Babe?

Greenlee: Simone! Calm down I don't like it either JR just needs to get back soon before Kendall see Jamie talking to her sister.

Simone: Well he better be quick because if Kendall sees this all hell will break loose.

Greenlee & Ryan: No shit.

Meanwhile Outside

JR: Babe, get the hell out of my way!

Babe: Not until we have a little talk.

JR: I have nothing to say to a bitch like you! What you did to Bianca was the cruelest thing I have ever heard of!

Babe: So now you care about Bianca?

JR: I have always cared about Bianca and if you think I am going to let you hurt her again you dead wrong skank.

Babe: I am not going to hurt Bianca! You will though!

JR: What the hell are you rambling about now? Have you gone completely insane!

Babe: No my mind is quite clear JR! I know you or have you forgotten our marriage already? Is that what you plan to do to Bianca? Do you even love her or are you just using her feelings for you for you benefit or being the father or Miranda! Of course what was I thinking that goes without saying doesn't it JR!

JR: How dare you! I love Bianca I always have even when I was with a whore like you! You see babe that woman in there she is beautiful, smart, kind, compassionate, loyal, and trustworthy god just looking at her makes you want to be with her! So yeah I love Binks to death I always had I wanted her so bad when we were in high school and she wasted all four years dating Jamie! Bianca has returned my love Babe and I am not going to let her go without a fight!

Babe: Oh how noble this coming from the man who said those words to me!

JR: No Babe with Bianca it's different I love her and when I say that its not a lie it's the truth! You were just a distraction form Bianca you see Babe you were a poor man's Bianca. We have everything we need each other and Miranda and our friends and family and you and Jamie aren't going to ruin that!

Babe: What the hell does Jamie have to do with this?!

JR: Oh my god! I knew you were stupid but even an idiot could see him ogling Bianca from the minute we walked in! He wants her back but he doesn't get to have her after being so stupid as to let her go the first time! Didn't you know Bianca felt weak after she found out her daughter supposivly dead that Jamie took that chance to sleep with her again but she was smart enough not to get back with him.

Babe: Your lying.

JR: Am I? ask Jamie as I said before once you have Bianca no other woman holds a candle to her especially you! Now if you excuse me I owe my girlfriend a dance.

JR then walked right by Babe and opened the door and stepped into the party. Bianca was know taking shots of whiskey one after the other. She was now was beyond plastered she was laughing because of all the alcohol but at the same time she was pissed at JR for leaving her waiting for thirty minutes the night they got together. It was now 12:30 he had missed the countdown, the kiss, and everything else. Everyone except for a few people in the back she didn't know had left Greenlee wanted to take her home but she was going to wait for JR. She couldn't believe he missed the countdown he promised he wouldn't that he would be at her side to celebrate the new year as a couple and he had missed it. She took eight more shots and decided to go look for him she tried to get up but stumbled over her own feet and almost fell had Jamie not caught her he pulled her up and looked down at her she was so beautiful he had to have her he bent his head down to capture her lips to show her that they could be what they once were but Bianca pushed off him and sat back on the stool and decided to wait for her boyfriend there.

Jamie: Bianca, we need to talk.

Bianca: No Jamie we don't in fact I don't think we should ever talk again.

Jamie: Why are you doing this! You can't deny what is between us!

Bianca: I don't know Jamie why did you help that slut steal my child! I thought you loved her what's the matter Jamie she no good to screw anymore?

Jamie: Stop it Bianca! It was a mistake I have made a lot of mistakes the first one was breaking up with you I miss you Binks! I want you back I know you don't love JR I know he is a distraction from me and….

Bianca: Shut Up Jamie! I love JR with all my heart and I don't want you back you make me sick! I want you and Babe to rot in hell that's what I feel if I feel anything about you! You had your chance and you messed it up by screwing that whore Joni! You ripped my heart in half you traded four fucking years for one night with Joni and then you kept the secret of Miranda away from me I hate you!

Jamie: Well to bad because I love you! I will fight for you Bianca I will remind you of what we had oh and you don't think JR won't break your heart he doesn't love you like I do. Why can't you see we belong together!

Bianca: Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up you bastard!

Bianca was now leaning against the bar and sobbing horribly she was reliving the night she walked in on Joni and Jamie, the night she was raped by Michael, and the night she though Miranda was dead. She then heard footsteps running and screaming coming from the hall it was JR he heard Jamie yelling at her and her crying.

JR: Bianca!

JR run in the room and as fast as he could to Bianca he tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't she just sobbed and sobbed. He was furious now he walked right up to Jamie and punched him he then picked Jamie up and threw him against the wall and pinned him there.

JR: What the hell did you do to her? Huh!

Jamie: I told her the truth I love her! I love her and you don't so why do this to her let her go!

JR: You son of a bitch! I love Bianca you stay away from her I mean it!

Jamie: We will see who wins her love.

JR threw Jamie on the floor and Jamie got up and left he figured Babe had already gone back to their apartment. JR looked at Bianca her sobs has stopped and she was drying her eyes he went over to her and tried to embrace her but she pushed him away anger was written all over her face. JR looked at her confused.

JR: Bianca baby what's wrong?

Bianca: What's wrong?! Where the hell were you JR?! You knew if you were gone to long Jamie would try to talk to me where the fuck were you?

JR: Babe got to me and wouldn't let me go.

Bianca: Is Babe stronger than you JR than you couldn't push past her to be with me when the countdown happened like you promised!?

JR: Oh shit the countdown! Bianca I am so sorry baby I should of known.

Bianca: Yeah you should have JR! Instead you were talking to that whore while Jamie brought up everything painful in my life and telling me how you didn't love me and I should leave you and be with him how could you leave me here!

JR: I am sorry Binks! You shouldn't listen to Jamie I love you! Bianca look at me I love you more than anything please believe me I love you more than anything.

Bianca looked into his eyes which confirmed he was being sincere.

Bianca: I believe you I love you to.

JR wrapped his arms around Bianca and kissed her with the most passion he could muster and she returned to passion she knew he loved her and Miranda would be back with them in two weeks more time to themselves the only thing she worried about was Jamie was going to keep coming after her but she would deal with that later she was with the man she loved and that was all that mattered.

AN: So what do ya think? I know really long but most chapters will be this long from now on! Pt 3 is Joining Fusion where Bianca joins the fusion team since Mia left, a romantic night with JR, and Bianca runs into Jamie when she is walking in the park at night Also Babe confronts Jamie and his feeling for Bianca. Remember to R and R.


	3. Joining Fusions

AN: Hey guys gonna be gone for a week next week so I am trying to get more parts up this is the third part Joining Fusion where Bianca joins the fusion team because Liza and Mia are gone, also a romantic night with JR, another fight with Jamie and Babe in the park, and Babe deals with Jamie's love for Bianca. The main couples are Bianca/JR, Kendall/Ethan, Greenlee/Ryan, Simone/Aidan, Maggie/Jonathan, and appearances by Jamie and Babe but no love.

Changes of The Heart

Pt. 3: Joining Fusion

JR was in the living room with Adam and Miranda when he heard Bianca coming down the stairs she then entered the living room and smiled at Adam, JR, and Miranda. She wore a tight red turtleneck sweater from Express and a pink sha over it and then she wore dark blue jeans and black high heeled boots. Her hair was slightly curled and framed her face JR looked at her she was beautiful he knew she was going to meet the girls Greenlee had just called and told her to get to Fusion as soon as possible.

Bianca: Hey Adam welcome back and how was my precious Miranda on her first be trip to Paris?

Adam: She minded very well Bianca oh I'm sorry Erica was here but JR said you were in the shower so she said to call her later.

Bianca: Okay I will JR I am going to get going I don't know when I will be home so take good care of our daughter for me.

JR: I will babe, have fun with the girls I am just going to stick around here and watch Miranda while you and my father are out.

Bianca: I will I am not leaving yet they sent Simone to come pick me up.

JR: Alright well until Simone gets here come and chat with you boyfriend and daughter.

Adam: You know Bianca I had my doubts about you being here but I can see you love my son and your daughter very much. I also know that Miranda will be everything you are beautiful and strong I mean she has a Kane and a Chandler as parents two of the strongest families in Pine Valley.

JR: Yes did we know that but thank you for being civil to Bianca.

Bianca: Yes Adam thank you for awhile I thought you hated me but then again I was working for the worst person I have ever known. I can't believe she played me so well I hate that skank.

Simone walked into the living room.

Simone: I think that is everyone's opinion of sweetie.

Bianca: Hey Simone are you ready?

Simone: Yep hey JR and hello to you to Adam oh and look little Miranda is back hello Miranda.

JR: Yep and we are glad to well I will see you later Binks.

Bianca: Okay bye.

JR: Bye oh and call me later.

Bianca: I will!

Bianca and Simone walked to Simone's black Range Rover and got in and started to drive to fusion. Bianca cell phone started to ring and it read **Greenlee **she quickly flipped it open and pressed talk.

Bianca: Hey Greenlee.

Greenlee: Hey you has Simone showed up yet?

Bianca: Yes we are five minutes away.

Greenlee: Great see ya Binks.

Simone pulled into the parking lot of Fusion and parked she and Bianca walked into the building and got on the elevator and waited to get to the main floor when they got there Greenlee, Kendall, and Maggie were talking when Simone and Bianca walked in. They noticed Bianca walk in and they started to get down to business with her they wanted her to join Fusion and Kendall and Greenlee had already asked Erica if she would mind and she said she didn't mind at all.

Bianca: So you want me to join Fusion?

Kendall: Yes Binks, and me and Greenlee talked to mother and she wants you to join also.

Greenlee: Come on Bianca what do you say?

Maggie: You get to work with four of your best friends.

Simone: Doing the work you love and you get paid for it to!

Kendall: We also know you would be busy with Miranda so…. Can you come in the old copy room with us Binks?

Kendall, Maggie, Greenlee, and Simone followed Bianca back to the old copy room and opened the door and Bianca was speechless it was beautiful it was a little play room for Miranda and it said it big letters WELCOME TO YOU FIRST DAY OF WORK MIRANDA! She turned around and give each girl a long hug she reflected on how her life had turned drastically for the better she had Miranda back, JR and her were in love, she had the very best friends a girl could ask for, and now she got to go back to work.

Greenlee: So does that mean your in?

Bianca: Yes Greenlee I am so in!

Maggie: That's great Bianca so now we were wondering if you wanted to celebrate by going on a shopping spree with you four bestest friends?

Bianca: Oh hell yeah lets go!

Simone: Finally I was waiting for us to go already Binks you coming with me?

Bianca: Actually I am going to go with Greenlee.

Kendall: Okay me and Maggie are going with Simone.

Greenlee: Friends lets stop talking about it and go.

All five girls stepped onto the elevator and got out onto the parking lot and Kendall, Maggie, and Simone headed for the Range Rover while Greenlee and Bianca headed for the Metallic Red Mustang. Simone lead the way as Greenlee and Bianca followed right behind her.

Greenlee: I am really glad you are going to work with us.

Bianca: So I am Greenlee I always wanted to go back to work now I get to with my friends.

Greenlee: You have a lot of people who care about you Bianca.

Bianca: I know and I care very much about you and everyone else too.

Greenlee: So tomorrow night me and the other girls are going to have dinner and mine and Ryan's place and watch chick flicks and stay the night you in?

Bianca: Of course but what about Ryan?

Greenlee: He had to go to California this morning for business he will be back in four days.

Bianca: I am really glad you and Ryan got together Greenlee, you deserve to be happy.

Greenlee: So do you Bianca, and you have JR and Miranda now.

Bianca: I know but with Jamie and Babe back in town it could be trouble.

Greenlee: Binks it is only trouble if you let it be trouble anyway we have a party to plan in the next two weeks.

Bianca: What party?

Greenlee: To introduce the new face of Fusion which is you! It is gonna be so cool!

Bianca: Two weeks huh? That actually works out because my mom wanted to take Miranda to L.A for an interview she has there and JR and I already gave her the okay and Adam is leaving for Brazil in two days and going to be gone for four weeks my mom should be back in one week she said.

Greenlee: Good because Ryan already called JR about it this morning which he said we are going to do I think him and Jonathan are over at the bar right now making sure everything will be there in two weeks.

Bianca: JR knew about this job offer?

Greenlee: Yeah he just wanted it to be a surprise for you.

Bianca: Well that was sweet well lets go in.

7:30 p.m at the Chandler Mansion

Bianca entered the house and then went straight to the living room but no one was there she knew Erica had come to get Miranda an hour ago and JR was there but he didn't seem to be know. She went to the library to see if Adam or JR were in there still no one she then heard someone coming downstairs she walked out and saw JR coming down he looked up at saw Bianca at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her.

JR: Hey were you calling me?

Bianca: Yes where were you?

JR: In the shower I wouldn't of mind if you checked there.

Bianca: I'm sure you wouldn't… Are you going somewhere?

JR: No we are since Erica has Miranda tonight I am taking you out.

Bianca: Really? And here I thought you were ashamed of me.

JR: You know you are nothing to be ashamed of. So you ready to go?

Bianca: Yeah lets go.

He grabbed her hand in his and led her out of the mansion. Twenty minutes later JR pulled up in front of the same dock that Greenlee and Leo got married at Bianca looked at it in shock it was lit up and there was candlelight and everything this reminded her of her senior prom four years ago. She had gone with Jamie and JR had brought Lori this is where the guys had set up their special dinner their special girls as Jamie had put it but JR only brought Lori as a friend and she knew he wanted Bianca every time JR looked at Bianca and Jamie feeding each other it pissed him off. He did however get to dance with Bianca when they were crown king and queen it surprised everyone even Jamie that's when Bianca and Jamie's relationship turned for this worse he didn't trust her when she wasn't home and not with him he always wanted to know where she was and who she was with.

JR: Sit Binks does this remind you of anything?

Bianca: Yes our senior prom four years ago.

JR: Exactly did you know I had a crush on you since sixth grade?

Bianca: No but I was pretty wrapped up in Jamie. Boy did I go wrong there…

JR: We both made mistakes, I should have told you.

Bianca: Oh my god remember when we were crowned king and queen and I must have been sleeping with you?

JR: Oh yeah.. I can't blame him for that though you are everything everyone wants once they have you they don't want to lose you.

Bianca: JR you aren't going to lose me your Miranda's dad now which means you are in it for the long haul now!

JR: I know but I think we should have hooked up right after you broke up with Jamie.

Bianca: Yeah but you went around sleeping with Kendall and Maggie.

JR: Yes but two weeks after Jamie you were dating Trey.

Bianca: True I am glad we are together now though.

JR: Me too baby.

He leaned over and kissed her. The next morning Babe and Jamie were in the park they decided to exercise and then they got hungry so they got a pretzel and sat down. Then Babe looked up and saw her former best friend with a baby stroller coming her way oh no Bianca was wearing an all black Express sweat suit and her hair was up in a ponytail. Jamie followed her eyes and saw the woman he craved the girl he wanted back looking as gorgeous as ever Bianca stopped right in front of them to the swings and put Miranda in and pushed her she was laughing till she heard the voice of her former best friend behind her.

Babe: Bianca? Hey I was just..

Bianca: What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a nursery stealing someone else's kid and playing house with James here?

Jamie: Bianca what has happened to you? It was a mistake.

Bianca: Hell yes it was a mistake almost a big a mistake it was to waste four years of my life with you.

Jamie: You don't mean that Bianca what we had was….

Bianca: We had nothing! I am trying to forget those years.

Jamie: What?! Why are you doing this Bianca? Don't you have any memories of us having fun making out in the janitors closet and drinking beer at parties?

Bianca: Yeah and the one of you and Joni really sticks in my mind.

Babe: Jamie maybe we should just leave.

Bianca: Yeah that would be smart you know what I'll go.

Bianca picked Miranda up and left Jamie just stared in the distance at her till she was gone. Babe looked at him she knew it JR was right he wants her back not her Jamie wanted Bianca.

Babe: You love her don't you?

Jamie: Yes Babe, I'm sorry but I have been trying to replace Bianca with so many people you, Maggie, Joni but no one quite compares to her.

Babe: Don't be sorry Jamie she needs you so you go get her tiger before JR sinks his teeth into her even more.

Jamie: Thanks what about you?

Babe: I'll be fine I am going to go stay with Momma at David's for awhile maybe I will see you around.

Babe the left and Jamie ran to his car and got in and sped as fast as he could to the Chandler Mansion. While he was driving all the memories of their four year relationship started to fill his mind.

Flashback to the day they first got together

A fifteen year old Bianca and Jamie were at Jamie's place working on a project together Bianca was still in her cheerleading outfit and Jamie was still wearing his football jersey from practice.

Bianca: Yes we are done!

Jamie: God do you have to cheer all the time?

Bianca: Yes I do!

The paper had just finished printing and Bianca reached over Jaime to get it when she looked up their faces were inches apart both had a crush on the other but hadn't acted on it just then his phone rang he answered it and it was Maggie asking when he was going to ask her out and Bianca heard her voice and took the phone from Jamie.

Bianca: MAGGIE! Are you ready to cheer on friday?

Jamie watched her talk for ten minutes then she looked up at him and smiled like Maggie had just told her something.

Bianca: So you and Maggie ever screwed?

Jamie: Bianca!

Bianca: What's the matter Martin will Stone not put out?

She then got on his bed and cupped her hands to her mouth and did a little dance.

Bianca: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Maggie shakes her pom-poms but she won't go at it.

Jamie: Bianca shut up!

Bianca: Make me stud!

He jumped on the bed and tried to grab her but she screamed in delight he chased her through the whole house until they got back in his room and he tackled her on the bed. They both laughed uncontrollably and then Jamie stopped and looked at Bianca and she looked at him. He leaned down and captured her lips it wasn't his first kiss but it was the best kiss. He broke the kiss and kept looking down at her.

Jamie: I'm sorry I'm just….

Bianca: Shut up and let me see something.

She pulled his head back down and they kissed again this time longer than the first.

End Flashback

Jamie was now at the Chandler Mansion and JR's car wasn't there he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened and Bianca was standing at the door staring at him.

Bianca: What the hell are you doing here?

His response was grabbing her and kissing her Bianca tried to pull away but he was to strong the stayed that way till they heard a voice from inside the house.

JR: Get your hands off her now!

AN: Uh of cliffhanger! Next part is No Trust, No Relationship: mainly Jamie and JR fight over Bianca, Bianca and JR fight over the kiss which makes her leave, Bianca and Jonathan start to bond. Bianca catches JR and Babe in bed together.


	4. No Trust No Relationship

AN: Okay people this is the fourth part to Changes Of The Heart it is called No Trust, No Relationship in this chapter Jamie and JR throw fists for Bianca, JR asks Bianca if she still loves Jamie to which she gets upset and leaves, Bianca and Jonathan bond, and Bianca comes back with Miranda to see JR and Babe in bed together. Main Couples: JR/Bianca, Jonathan/Maggie, Kendall/Ethan, Greenlee/Ryan, Simone/Aidan and appearances by Jamie and Babe.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt.4: No Trust, No Relationship

JR lunged at Jamie and tackled him and started punching him. Bianca ran over to him and tried to pull him off Jamie this distracted JR and got him punched right across the jaw Jamie then pulled JR up and punched him again and tried to go after him except his tiny attacker from behind kept hitting him with all her might. She then ran over to JR and pulled him up and looked at his face his eye was swelling and his lip had a tiny cut she then looked at Jamie whose face already had a few bruises but she only cared about JR she couldn't believe Jamie kissed her. She demanded Jamie and after a few minutes he obliged she helped JR to the couch then left to get an ice pack and softly put it on his eye.

Bianca: Feeling better?

JR: A little.

Bianca: I'm sorry JR he has just been so persistent on getting me back I guess he thought kissing me would make me love him again. What a joke…..

JR: Is it a joke Bianca?

Bianca: What do you mean?

JR: Your still in love with him aren't you?

Bianca: What?! No JR how can you even ask me that?!

JR: I saw this kiss Bianca! I saw your eyes.

Bianca: He forced himself on me! Did you not see me struggling to get out of his hold?!

JR: Yes I saw it! But who are you fooling Bianca in the back of you mind you have always wanted Jamie back!

Bianca: How dare you! I hate him he kept our baby away from us I don't want to be with our child's kidnapper!

JR: How do I know that?! Huh?! Do you forget when you with Trey and you and Jamie were always together and you ended up sleeping with him?

Bianca: YES! But I am not leaving you I love you damn it!

JR: Well I don't know if I can trust you!

Bianca: Fine you can't trust me you think I am a whore like Babe we don't need to be together!

JR: So you are just ending this relationship?!

Bianca: JR, you don't trust me your words not mine and you know to well just like I do that without trust there is no relationship. Look I am going to call Greenlee and see if I can sleep over Ryan won't be back till tomorrow then I will go get Miranda and we can talk about this. Just know this JR you're the one ending this but I will not keep you from your daughter I will stay here if that is what you want if not we can share Miranda she is still you daughter.

JR looked at her and watched her walk to the front door and heard her car start and drive away. He couldn't believe it he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him he just let the woman he loved with all his heart walk out the door it was his fault he knew she didn't love Jamie and yet he couldn't help himself from asking her and it all went to hell from there. He knew she probably wouldn't answer her cell if he called and Greenlee would refuse to let him talk to her so he was going to give her the day to cool off from his mistake and when came back tomorrow with their daughter he was going to get on his hands and knees and beg her to take him back hopefully she would. It had been four hours since she left the Chandlers and now Bianca, Greenlee, Kendall, Maggie, and Simone were all on the couch, chairs, wherever and watching 13 Going On 30 Bianca's favorite movie. All of them had turned the phones off and devoted that night to be their Girls Night. They also all decided to stay at Greenlee's for the night and then see where Bianca was going to go from there the movie ended and the lights came on and everyone got in a circle for Girl Talk.

Greenlee: Okay Bianca why don't you tell us what happened.

Bianca: Well this afternoon I ran into Babe and Jamie in the park when I was pushing Miranda on the swings Jamie came up tried to convince me we belonged together. I left he showed up at the house and forced a kiss on me.

Simone: What! I can't believe that asshole would even think of being with you!

Bianca: JR saw us they got into a fight then when he left JR accused me of having feelings for Jamie still which I don't I hate Jamie he kept Miranda from me but I couldn't convince him so I left.

Kendall: Oh Binks what are you going to do?

Bianca: I told him I wouldn't keep him away from our daughter and left. I don't know guys I love him so much! I am going back there tomorrow after getting Miranda from mom maybe we can talk then.

Maggie: I am sure you will work it out Bianca, JR loves you he has since we were fifteen even when I dated him whenever he saw you and Jamie he would look so jealous.

Kendall: True Binks when we dated for like a week all he did was talk about you.

Greenlee: I see how he looks at you Bianca like no matter what you will make everything okay it's the same way Ryan looks at me it's pure love and nothing but.

Bianca: Thanks guys.

Maggie: Your welcome okay moving on should I dye my hair blonde? I was thinking of doing that tomorrow.

Bianca: Yeah Maggie you would look really cute with blonde hair.

Simone: Go for it I say.

Kendall & Greenlee: Maggie is going to be a dumb blonde!

**Back At The Chandler Mansion **

JR sat in the living room drinking another beer. He picked up his cell and of course Bianca's cell phone had been turned off he also couldn't get a hold of Erica or her friends. He tried he phone one more time and got her voicemail.

Bianca's Voice: Hey It's Bianca leave me a message!

JR: Binks! Baby I need to talk to you! Call me please.

He then heard the front door open and close then heels entering the living room.

JR: Bianca?

But who show up at the door only disgusted him.

Babe: Hey honey I'm Home!

**Next Morning **

Bianca drove up the Chandler Mansion with Miranda it was exactly 10:30 a.m. she had woken up early and had breakfast with Kendall and their mother and headed back to the house she quickly got out of the car and got Miranda out of the car seat in the back and entered the house when she entered the living room JR's clothes were everywhere along with a dress and a bra. She quickly set Miranda down in her play pin and ran upstairs her heels echoing in the hall as she neared her and JR's room. JR awoke to hear the heels and he then realized he was in bed with Babe completely naked she was awake and cuddling and smiling up at him. He quickly pushed her off and wrapped a sheet around him and tried to get dressed but it was to late Bianca had just entered the room to see a Babe and JR only in sheets. The look in her eyes JR knew to well it was the same look she had when she showed up at his house the night she found out about Jamie and Joni complete hurt, anger, and disgust was written all over her face.

Bianca: I'm sorry did I open the door to the past?

JR: Bianca wait it's not what you think.

Bianca: What am I thinking JR? Do you know! You accuse me of having feelings for Jamie then the next day I see you in bed with this whore!

Babe: You should have seen it coming Bianca I tried to tell you he would do this to you.

Bianca: You shut up you stupid slut! There is a special place in hell for people like you! And you JR we are through!

JR: Bianca!

She quickly turned on her heels with JR chasing after her in only a sheet she walked down to the living room and grabbed Miranda when JR appeared at the bottom of the steps and grabbed on to both her shoulder and tried to stop her. Bianca let Miranda down in the pin again only this time to slap JR right across the face the tears were now freely falling down her face and JR wanted so badly to hold her he tried but she pushed him away. Babe walked down the steps and got was getting dressed as Bianca was leaving JR quickly grabbed his jeans and put them on and ran outside Bianca had already put Miranda in her car seat and was getting in the front when JR grabbed her and pulled her out she started hitting his chest and crying loudly.

Bianca: Get off of me!

JR: Bianca I don't remember last night she must have drugged me.

Bianca: Yes because the blonde whore is smart enough to get a certain kind of drug.

JR: He father is David Hayward please Bianca I love you!

Bianca: Wow you words are really moving! Hey I know where I have heard them from before Jamie when he slept with Joni that's right JR you are no better than Jamie!

JR: Please Bianca look at me I need you in my life.

Bianca: Well you shouldn't have slept with that whore!

JR: Bianca Please!

Bianca: What did you expect? A hug?

Bianca quickly yanked her hand out of JR's grasp and drove off. He watched as the silver lexus drove away from his house from his heart. Babe stood behind him with a smile on her face.

Babe: You lose JR.

She then got in her car and drove off and JR was left there. He went in his room and looked at the picture that was on the stand it was of him and Bianca at the New Years party she was laughing while he was kissing her cheek. He then started to let the tears fall and started to think back on his relationship with Bianca.

Flashback to a 17 yr old Bianca and JR at his house.

Bianca: So friend what are we doing tonight?

JR: I don't know Binks don't you have a date with Jamie?

Bianca: No he had to bail out said some chick named Joni was helping him with some project.

JR: Interesting what do you want to do other than make out with the hotter brother?

Bianca: Very funny.

JR: I think it is!

He quickly grabbed her and started to tickle her. She tried to push him off but couldn't.

Bianca: JR stop this isn't fair!

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it which made him stop she quickly jumped on top of him and started to tickle him but he pushed her right off him just then they heard an angry and drunk voice behind them.

Jamie: What the hell is this?

Both jumped up in surprise and Jamie quickly pulled Bianca off of JR. a little to roughly that he meant to which sent JR into protective mode.

JR: Hey take it easy man! We were just messing around!

Jamie: Well mess around with someone else's girlfriend JR.

Bianca: Jamie stop let me go! Your hurting me!

Jamie: The way you were about to hurt me Binks! I don't get you Bianca you say you love me and then I come in to find you groping my brother!

Bianca: It isn't like that Jamie you know that!

JR: I think she said to let her go James! Come on man your drunk we weren't doing anything.

Jamie: Whatever I will in the car Bianca be out there in ten minutes.

Bianca: Fine.

He let he go and walked down to the car Bianca looked at JR was pure fear and pain he arm was slightly bruised. She got her purse and started to walk out when JR pulled her back.

Bianca: What JR?

JR: Where are you going?

Bianca: To be with Jamie.

JR: Bianca look at your arm the guy is an ass he is crazy when it comes to you!

Bianca: He loves me!

JR: Yeah Well so do I!

Bianca: What?

JR: I love you Bianca be with me.

He pulled her in and kissed her she stayed that way before a honk interrupted them.

Bianca: I can't I have to go.

JR: No you don't.

Bianca: Yes I do I'm sorry.

JR: Bianca!

Bianca: I'm sorry JR, I'm so sorry.

She quickly ran outside and into Jamie's car they drove off but she could see JR looking out his bedroom window and she cried silently as they drove off.

End Flashback

Bianca banged on Maggie's door but when it opened Jonathan stood there confused at the teary eyed Bianca Montgomery stood in the hall way.

Jonathan: Bianca? What are you doing here? What's wrong?

Bianca: JR slept with Babe last night.

Jonathan: What are you sure?

Bianca: I caught them Jonathan. Can I come in?

Jonathan: Of course where is Miranda?

Bianca: Um… Reggie and Lily are watching her today and I am probably going to stay at Jackson's tonight.

Jonathan: You and Miranda are always welcome to stay here for awhile if you would like.

Bianca: Thanks I might take you up on that.

Jonathan and Bianca talked most of the afternoon but it wasn't before long before Maggie came home with her new blonde locks. The three of them just talked and watched movies and T.V until it was about 9:00 p.m. Bianca decided to leave although Jonathan and Maggie insisted she stay she wanted to see someone else and she needed to see them to be held in their arms it would definitely crush JR. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lily's cell phone number to tell her where she was staying.

Lily: Hello?

Bianca: Hey Lily, how is Miranda?

Lily: She is fine Bianca but someone is here demanding to see you.

Bianca: Why did you let JR in there Lily?

Lily: I didn't Binks I swear but Reggie did and he said he isn't leaving till he sees you.

Bianca: Tell him he will be waiting a long time then. I am staying at Maggie's tonight.

Lily: Okay Bianca see you tomorrow.

Bianca: See ya Lily.

She quickly ended the conversation and walked across the hall and banged on the door until a wet Jamie opened the door only in a towel.

Jamie: Bianca what are you doing here?

Bianca: Shut up and just come here.

She pulled him down and captured his lips he pulled her inside and deepened the kiss she kicked the door and it slammed shut and kissed Jamie until they were in his bedroom and things went from kisses to love making and falling asleep in each others arms.

AN: Oh boy drama huh? Well the next part is I Don't Care where JR shows up at Jamie's and Bianca and him fight, Then Bianca shows up at the Chandler Mansion to talk about Miranda with JR, JR confesses he loves Bianca to her but will she be able to take him back, and could something between Lily and Jamie start to happen in the next three parts?


	5. I Don't Care

AN: Okay this is pt. 5 I Don't Care in Changes Of The Heart and here is what happens JR shows up at Jamie's and confronts Jamie, Bianca goes to JR to decision about Miranda, Babe and Bianca fight, JR tries to win Bianca Back. Lots of dialogue in the pt so it is really long.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 5: I Don't Care

Jamie woke up to the extensive pounding on the door he looked down and smiled Bianca was still asleep she could sleep through anything he quickly put on a t-shirt and some jeans and went to see who was at the door when he answered it he wasn't pleased with his visitor. JR stood in the doorway with a very pissed off look on his face he had just been over to Maggie's to get his ear chewed out by both Maggie and Jonathan and they told him Bianca wasn't there. He had already been to see Kendall, Erica, and all the rest of her friends so the only place he could think of was Jamie he pushed his way in.

JR: Is she here?

Jamie: Yeah she is but I am not letting you anywhere near her.

JR: In case you missed something Bianca is my girlfriend not yours.

Jamie: Really that's not what she said last night. The last thing she said before we made love was that she never wanted to see you again.

JR: You slept with my girlfriend?!

Jamie: Yeah I did but its not like it was just meaningless sex JR I love Bianca.

JR: So do I and I will not lose her to you!

Bianca: You lost me when you slept with Babe.

JR and Jamie looked at the bedroom door there stood Bianca in her clothes from last night she woken up a few minutes after Jamie left and went to see who he was talking to. Bianca had the look of pure disgust and JR couldn't take his eyes off of her he knew she had only slept with Jamie to get back at him and who could blame her he probably would have done the same thing. JR tried to get over to Bianca but Jamie got in his way.

JR: Get out of my way Jamie.

Jamie: You aren't going to hurt her again.

Bianca: Jamie's right JR neither one of you are.

Jamie: Binks what are you talking about?

Bianca: What I mean Jamie is I am not coming back to you or you JR.

Jamie: But last night…

Bianca: Was a state of weakness look Jamie I may be able to forgive you cause you really didn't want to keep Miranda away from me but I can't risk falling in love with you again and another Babe or Joni come between us.

Jamie: I won't let that happen Bianca please just lets try again I can help you raise Miranda.

Bianca: I appreciate that Jamie but as much as I hate JR right now Miranda knows him as her father. Lets face it Jamie we aren't meant to be at least not right now maybe in the future I will open my heart up to you again but as much as I hate it I am still in love with JR.

JR: Does that mean that you will give me another chance?

Bianca: No JR you slept with my child's kidnapper you hurt me and I thought you would be someone who would never hurt me.

JR: Damn it Bianca I didn't sleep with her on purpose I love you to much to lose you Binks baby please…

Bianca: I love you too JR but I can't trust you and I really have nothing to say to you so please just leave. I will come by the mansion later with Miranda and we can discuss how we are going to deal with your mistakes.

JR: Bianca…

Bianca: JR, just leave please.

JR stood there for a few moments then turned around and left after he closed the door Bianca started to head for the door but she felt Jamie grab her arm and she turned around and his lips captured hers. She pushed away and looked into his eyes and pulled him down again but this time kissed him on the cheek.

Bianca: I am sorry Jamie but I can't do this.

Jamie: I know I just wanted to remember you.

Bianca: I just think that you will get hurt if we get back together I think right now I just need to stand on my own two feet.

Jamie: I love you Bianca I am okay with getting hurt.

Bianca: You might be okay with getting hurt but I am not okay with being the one who hurts you. Look I am going back over to Maggie's but maybe I will see you later tonight.

Jamie: Okay Binks…. If you do take JR back be careful cause if he hurts you I will kill him.

Bianca: I will and you stay away from Babe.

Jamie: Trust me I am done with Babe for good.

Bianca: Good I will see you later.

Bianca then exited Jamie's apartment and as she closed the door her cell phone rang it read **Maggie **she quickly answered it.

Bianca: Hey Maggie I was just coming back to your place.

Maggie: Sorry Bianca I had to go meet Simone at the mall we are going to get something to eat in an hour do you wanna come?

Bianca: Sure but how am I going to get in your place my suitcase is in there.

Maggie: Jonathan should be there just knock.

Bianca: Okay see you in an hour.

Bianca clicked her phone off and walked over to the door and knocked a few minutes later Jonathan answered the door in just a towel just like Jamie.

Bianca: Do people usually answer the door in just a towel?

Jonathan: You know you like what you see.

Ryan: Jonathan get dressed already.

Bianca looked in the living room and Greenlee, Ryan, Kendall, and Ethan were in there she quickly entered the apartment and Jonathan went back to get changed. Bianca went to take a shower and get changed she came out wearing dark Abercrombie & Fitch jeans and an off the shoulder almond colored sweater. She then looked at Kendall and Greenlee and wondered if they wanted to join her, Maggie, and Simone.

Bianca: Hey guys I am meeting Maggie and Simone for lunch wanna come?

Greenlee: Sure I'll go.

Kendall: I don't have anything better to do the guys were just gonna go to the gym.

Bianca: Okay well then what are we waiting for?

Bianca, Greenlee, and Kendall left Maggie's apartment and headed for the restaurant they were meeting Maggie and Simone at the entered and saw Maggie trying to flag them down. They all ordered their food and were talking about Bianca's current situation.

Kendall: I can't believe JR slept with Babe.

Greenlee: What are you going to do Bianca?

Bianca: Really I have no idea I mean I hate him for what he did but I love him at the same time.

Maggie: Didn't JR claim that Babe must of drugged him because she has connections to drugs through David?

Bianca: Yeah but I don't know if she is that smart to pull something like that off.

Maggie: Well I don't think she is smart but David is I mean he hates JR and he would do anything to ruin him it must of drove him nuts to see him with you and still have Miranda as a daughter. He could of told Babe his plan and she of course would go along with it I mean she lost Jamie to you she has motive to want to destroy you and JR.

Simone: Yeah Binks it all makes since when you think about it I mean David tried to ship Adam to god knows where I wouldn't put it past him. I mean Aidan has told me all kinds of crazy stories about what Hayward has done to people he hates.

Kendall: And remember when he tried to drug Michael not that he didn't deserve it but still David Hayward is sneaky and evil and his daughter is hell on wheels Bianca I would try to find out if JR's theory is correct.

Bianca: Yeah you guys are right what about you Greenlee do you think David is capable of that?

Greenlee: Of course he is Bianca I mean I once maybe trusted and respected David but what he did to you, JR, and Miranda was wrong whenever I see him I want to kill him trust me I won't but I want to.

Bianca: So guys how would I go around to finding this out?

Maggie: If it was me I would corner Babe and make her confess.

Bianca: I don't even know where she is.

Greenlee: I do she just walked in the door with Krystal.

Bianca turned around and saw Babe and Krystal sitting at a table a few tables down from them Babe saw Bianca and quickly turned around. The girls stayed and chatted for awhile until they all had to leave Bianca stayed behind and they all knew why just then Babe walked into the girls bathroom and Bianca followed when she walked in Babe was applying her makeup in the mirror.

Bianca: Really you can stop all the make up in the world won't make you look like anything less than a hooker.

Babe: What is your problem Bianca?

Bianca: You stole my child and slept with my boyfriend.

Babe: I did you a favor JR is a snake and you know that.

Bianca: You are the snake, the bitch, and the liar I hate you! How do you justify what you did to me and Miranda?

Babe: I have apologized for that a hundred times.

Bianca: Bitch do you really think that an I'm sorry will fix what you have done?

Babe: I knew you would be hurting and that is why you turned to JR.

Bianca: I love JR and what you did didn't work.

Babe: What are you talking about?

Bianca: You drugged JR didn't you? How else would he sleep with you?

Babe: Um… Maybe because he is an ass.

Bianca: Just because he didn't love you doesn't mean he doesn't love me. I mean look at you the daughter of Pine Valley's most wanted. You certainly didn't win the parent lottery huh? So I am going to tell you this once so listen up you crazy bitch I believe JR everything he said about that night and I'll prove you did it.

Babe: Why would you believe that? Do you really think I would hurt you that much?

Bianca: Yeah Babe I do your sick and you will always be sick.

Babe: Well I can't stop you from going back to JR but I wouldn't.

Bianca: No you would just sleep around.

With that said Bianca turned around and walked out the bathroom she got in her car and drove to Jackson's to get Miranda from Lily when she got up to the door she knocked and a few seconds later Lily opened the door to let her in. She picked Miranda up from her crib and sat down on the couch by Lily.

Bianca: Wow Lily you did a really good job with her.

Lily: Thanks Bianca and I did it all by myself to.

Bianca: That's great where is Reggie and Danielle though?

Lily: They went to grab something to eat and they are going to be back soon.

Bianca: So what did you and Miranda do all yesterday and today?

Lily: I just let her watch some cartoons, feed her, gave her a bath, changed her, oh and taught her some math.

Bianca: Really? Are you learning math already princess?

Lily: It is never to early to learn my boyfriend Aidan agrees.

Bianca: So you and Aidan huh? How is that going?

Lily: Pretty good he is coming over right now actually but don't worry it isn't anything like sex.

Bianca: I know that baby and I am glad that you found someone as nice as Aidan to be your boyfriend.

Lily: Yeah I am too I hope we as happy as Reggie and Dani and you and JR.

Bianca: I am sure you will be.

Just then the door opened and Aidan poped his head in when he got the okay to come in from Lily he sat down right by her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Aidan: Hello girlfriend and math buddy.

Lily: Hi Aidan so are you ready to talk?

Aidan: Always hello Bianca how are you?

Bianca: I'm fine Aidan but I better go I am going to make up with JR.

Aidan: That's great Binks good luck.

Lily: See ya Bianca bye Miranda.

Bianca: Oh my god I almost forgot there is this party to introduce me as the new member of Fusion at SOS tomorrow night are you both coming?

Aidan: I am.

Lily: I will be there to with Aidan, Reggie, and Dani.

Bianca: Okay see you both tomorrow.

Bianca then closed the door and put Miranda in her car seat and headed to the Chandler Mansion when she got there she took Miranda out and walked in. No one was in the living room which was odd since that is where usually everyone is she decided to put Miranda in her crib in the living room and walked upstairs. When she walked into her and JR's bedroom she saw JR looking at photo's of her and him and more with their friends, with Miranda, and with their families he looked up when he heard the door open and was surprised to see his girlfriend there.

JR: Bianca before you say anything I just want you to know I love you more than any other man ever could I didn't sleep with Babe she must of drugged me I swear! I know you want to break up and I will do that if you want but I think that would be a real shame because I am in love with you.

She ran over to him and kissed him long and hard all of their emotions was poured into that kiss the passion they felt for each other Bianca couldn't stop the kisses got longer and they were now rolling around the bed the kisses ended when both of them needed air. JR held her in his arms and stroked her hair.

JR: So you believe me that I was drugged?

Bianca: Yes, god JR I am so sorry for thinking you would do that to me I mean you love me I know that and I love you.

JR: It's okay Bianca.

Bianca: And about me sleeping with Jamie I am so sorry for that I was hurt and I just did it without thinking.

JR: It's okay Binks I know you don't love him while it does really hurt me that you slept with him I would have done the same thing if I thought you slept with some other guy who stole my child I would go out and sleep with any girl even Babe to get even.

Bianca: I love you to much to lose you.

JR: I feel the same way.

Bianca: You know there is someone downstairs who loves her daddy just as much.

JR: You brought Miranda back?!

Bianca: Of course baby lets go see our daughter.

Bianca took JR's hand and walked downstairs and into the living room Miranda was hold herself up by the railing and the minute she saw Bianca and JR and great big smile came across her face they walked over and Miranda held out her hands for JR to pick her up which he did. He then took his free hand and wrapped it around Bianca and looked down on the two girls he loved the most Bianca leaned up and gave him a kiss but Miranda's laughter brought the two's attention back to her. The three of them had spent the whole day together they went to the park and took Miranda to the boat house where her parents first got together day had turned into night and Miranda was sleeping soundly in her nursery. Bianca came out of the bathroom in a purple nighty and crawled into bed with JR who put his arms around her and kissed her.

JR: I love you so much I am so glad you came back to me.

Bianca: I love you too JR and I promise I will never leave you again.

JR: Good because right now I have everything I want.

Bianca: Which is?

JR: You, Bianca you are everything I have ever wanted I mean you gave me a daughter and you believed me and I finally have a great family.

Bianca: I feel the same way JR.

JR: So tomorrow is the big Fusion party right?

Bianca: Yeah oh my god who is going to watch Miranda?

JR: Chill out Bianca I already asked dad and he said he would do it.

Bianca: That's great JR you think ahead don't you?

JR: When it comes to the people I love and their happiness.

Bianca leaned up and kissed JR then the kisses got longer again and they both knew how much the other wanted them the night was perfect they had made love and feel asleep in each others arms both with big smiles on their faces.

AN: And that is the end of the fifth part but pt 6. is called Fusion's Latest Attraction where everyone goes to the party for Bianca, Jamie and Lily have a conversation, JR proposes to Bianca, Jamie drives Lily home and they share a kiss. This one might have as much dialogue as I Don't Care so be ready!


	6. Fusions Latest Attraction

AN: Okay people here is the sixth part of Changes of The Heart called Fusion's Latest Attraction where the party for Bianca starts, Jamie and Lily have a conversation, JR proposes to Bianca, Maggie finds evidence that Babe drugged JR, Lily and Jamie share a kiss after he drives her home.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 6- Fusion's Latest Attractions

Everything was all set up for the Fusion party at SOS and now Greenlee, Maggie, Kendall, and Simone were looking at their hard work there were ballons hanging up by a net that would be dropped after the introduced Bianca as their new member everyone was going to show up from every magazine and of course all their friends and families would be there. Erica walked in and looked in amazement at how good everything looked she walked up to Kendall and gave her a hug. The party was going to start in thirty minutes and everyone was in the bar except for the reporters Bianca and JR were suppose to be here by now Kendall had no idea where they were she just hoped the hurried their butts up.

**Meanwhile at the Chandler Mansion**

JR: Bianca we need to haul ass the party starts in thirty minutes.

Bianca: Just one minute I have to get my hair dry.

JR sat on the couch in the living room and took the ring box out of his pocket JR looked at the diamond ring and smiled. Tonight was the night he would ask Bianca to be his wife he had already told Adam about it and asked if he and Miranda could stay at the Valley Inn tonight and Adam agreed to do so. Bianca came into the living room in a gorgeous pink strapless dress, pink heels, her pink purse, and she wore her diamond necklace with matching earings that Mona had left to her. She did a quick spin so JR could all of her and when she turned around JR was in front of her and gave her a kiss.

JR: Your beautiful but we have to go we have twenty minutes to get to SOS.

Bianca: Oh my god lets go.

JR picked her up and put her in the car and drove off they arrived at SOS with five minutes to spare and they quickly entered Bianca looked at the place and was so touched at how far her friends had gone for her. She saw Greenlee motion for her to get over by her the four girls of Fusion stood in front of the reporters and Bianca got in between Greenlee and Kendall and they put their arms around her. After a few questions were asked Greenlee announced that Bianca Montgomery was Fusions newest member the balloons fell and everyone clapped. After twenty minutes several pictures had been taken of the Fusion gang, Kendall, Greenlee, and Bianca, Kendall and Bianca, Maggie and Bianca, Erica, Kendall, and Bianca, Bianca and JR, Simone, Bianca, and Aidan, and many more were taken of everyone there well if they were related to Bianca or any of the Fusion girls. Just then JR took the mic and took Bianca to the center of the dance floor and started to speak.

JR: Ladies and Gentlemen if you will make time for one more announcement I have something I have to do.

Bianca: JR what are you doing?

JR: As you know Bianca Montgomery was named Fusions Latest Attraction but I have something to ask her.

Bianca: What is going on?

JR got down on one knee and the whole room gasped and several smiles were spread except for Jamie who entered a few minutes ago JR took Bianca's hand in his and looked up to her.

JR: Bianca I love you I love you so much that I can't imagine one day without you as I said before you are everything I ever wanted and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. So Bianca Montgomery would you do my the honor of becoming my wife?

JR popped open the ring box and Bianca just stared at him with tears starting to form she was so happy.

Bianca: Yes JR, of course I will marry you!

Everyone cheered and clapped JR put the ring on Bianca's finger and picked her up and twirled her and they shared a kiss. They then got attacked by all their friends and family they had hoped the JR would propose to Bianca and they were glad that he finally did and she said yes. Everyone then separated while some danced, and went to get drink, and some just talked in a booth Greenlee, Ryan, Simone, Aidan, Kendall, Ethan, Erica, and Jackson were out on the dance floor while Maggie and Jonathan were talking to Bianca and JR about how excited they were for them.

Maggie: I cannot believe you guys are getting married congrats!

Bianca: Thanks Maggie I am so happy.

JR: Probably not as happy as me I love you so much.

Bianca: I love you too.

Jonathan: So Bianca are you going to get to work on the wedding tomorrow?

Bianca: Please Jonathan I am not like most girls who start right away I will probably start the day after tomorrow.

They all laughed and had a few drinks and continued to talk. Reggie and Dani congratulated them and said good-bye they had other plans and wanted to get started after they left Lily was sitting at the bar waiting for Aidan to get done dancing with Simone since he promised her a dance. Just then Jamie Martin pulled up a chair right by her and yelled to get the bartenders attention.

Bartender: What can I get you sir?

Jamie: Corona please.

Bartender: And what about you little lady the same?

Lily: Oh no I am to young to drink but could I get a coke?

Bartender: Sure thing.

The bartender got their drinks and Jamie paid for both despite Lily's protests just then Lily and Jamie saw who they were sitting by Lily hadn't talked to Jamie since he left with Babe but she didn't know if she should talk to him even though she thought he was cute.

Jamie: So Lily it's been awhile how have you been?

Lily: Fine and you?

Jamie: Not the best but I will recover.

Lily: Babe break up with you?

Jamie: More like I broke up with her I couldn't be with someone who kept Bianca's child away from her.

Lily: I agree she is a horrible person and she probably isn't very good at math.

Jamie: I think you are better than anybody in that subject Lily.

Lily: I don't know about that some people think I am retarded.

Jamie: That is because they are jealous of how beautiful you are.

Lily: Thanks Jamie.

Jamie: No problem anyone special you like?

Lily: Oh I have a boyfriend now.

Jamie: Really? Who?

Lily: Aidan.

Jamie: Aidan! You and Aidan?

Lily: Yep but don't worry it isn't anything like sex.

Jamie: Well that is good.

Just then Aidan ran up and picked Lily up from her chair and carried her to the dance floor where they danced a slow dance. Jamie looked at the people right across from Lily and Aidan which were JR and Bianca he couldn't believe she took him back that's when he ordered another beer he was hurt that he couldn't have Bianca but he knew they would never be together again and he was starting to cope with it. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see his ex girlfriend Maggie Stone smiling at him and she decided to sit down next to him she had heard that Bianca and JR had forgiven him so she did to.

Maggie: Wild night huh?

Jamie: You could say that.

Maggie: Are you okay?

Jamie: That could have been me and Bianca over there happy and engaged had I not slept with Joni.

Maggie: You will find someone Jamie I know you will when we were together you made me feel like we were the only two people in the room.

Jamie: That's because I loved you.

Maggie: And I loved you too Jamie but we just weren't meant for each other.

Jamie: Yeah because I go for the whores and dumb sweet girls like you and Bianca.

Maggie: Hey Babe tricked you she tricked all of us but don't let that ruin going after someone else I did Jonathan is a great guy and there is a great girl out there for you to you just have to go after want you want as long as it isn't Bianca.

Jamie: Your right Maggie thanks.

Maggie: Your welcome.

Just then Babe walked in and sat down at one of the tables Maggie gave Jamie a quick hug and stormed over there and sat down across from Babe with a death glare on her face.

Babe: What do you want Maggie?

Maggie: Get out Babe you are not wanted here.

Babe: It's a free country I think I will stay.

Maggie: And why is that? Try to seduce JR again? or maybe Jamie is your target I am here to say you don't have a chance in hell with either.

Babe: How do you know?

Maggie: JR just asked Bianca to marry him and she said yes so if I were you I would get out of here before Bianca kills you.

Babe: Fine I will leave.

Just then Maggie got an idea.

Maggie: Wait you know I was always curious how JR slept with you.

Babe: He is a pig.

Maggie: No he isn't that is you and I know for a fact he wouldn't touch you unless he was given something to make him calm down and that's when you took advantage.

Babe: I don't need this.

Maggie: You don't walk away from me!

Babe was walking out when Maggie slapped her bag out of her hand and the contents went spilling on the floor this got everyone's attention and Maggie noticed a pill bottle and picked it up with a smile and Babe had a look of terror on her face. Jackson and Derrick walked over and looked at Maggie then at Babe and Bianca and JR were right by Maggie too.

Bianca: What is going on Maggie?

Maggie: JR was telling the truth these are pills like rufies prescribed to Babe Carrey from David Hayward.

Bianca: So you did drug him?!

JR: I knew it arrest her Derrick.

Just then Derrick took out his hand cuffs around Babe and took her to his car and drove off to the station and after Derrick took Babe away everyone went back to what they were doing. Erica and Jackson had decided to go back to her place and they thought that Reggie was still there so they left Lily. Meanwhile Lily was talking to Jamie again while other people were dancing and Lily and Jamie just watched JR and Bianca hold on to each other but Lily redirected her attention back to Jamie.

Lily: Are you having fun yet?

Jamie: Oh a blast what about you?

Lily: Well Aidan is over there talking to Greenlee and Ryan and Reggie and Dani left so I have no idea how I am going to get home now.

Jamie: I will give you a ride if you want.

Lily: Yeah sure thanks Jamie just let me grab the coat from Greenlee.

Jamie: Okay I will wait here.

Jamie watched Lily run over to Greenlee and he saw them talk and Greenlee looked at Jamie she gave Lily her coat and gave her a hug then Lily ran over to Jamie and grabbed his arm and headed out of the bar. It was now 12:30 a.m and most of the people had left except for Bianca, JR, and their friends but Greenlee had the keys to lock up so they could stay as long as they wanted. They were talking about the wedding and who was going to be in it.

Kendall: So when is it?

Bianca: Well we decided on May 14th I just really like how Pine Valley looks in May.

Greenlee: It is beautiful.

Simone: Okay come on already important stuff like maid of honor and bridesmaids.

Bianca: I have decided to make mom my matron of honor and Kendall my maid of honor. Then Greenlee, Simone, Maggie, Lily, and Danielle could be my bridesmaids everyone okay with that?

Kendall: Yes they are okay with it oh thank you Bianca.

Bianca: Your welcome Kendall.

Ryan: Okay so JR thought of best man and groomsmen?

JR: Well since I have forgiven Jamie I was hoping he would be my best man.

Bianca: I am sure he would be honored.

JR: I hope so then you guys as groomsmen.

Greenlee: What about Adam?

JR: He will be another best man.

Simone: That's sweet.

Bianca: You guys are going to melt at who the ring bearer is going to be.

Kendall: Who?

Bianca: Miranda with supervision of course.

Maggie: You are right I did melt.

Bianca: Well it is getting pretty late so me and JR are going to go thanks you guys.

Greenlee: No problem Binks see ya tomorrow at work!

Bianca: See ya.

Bianca and JR got into their car and headed back to the Chandler Mansion Bianca was looking out the window at the stars it wasn't every night you saw stars in Pine Valley and she thought it was sign that her and JR had Mona's blessing. JR pulled up to the mansion and got out then went over and picked Bianca up and went inside the house Bianca wasn't surprised the house was empty Adam had called earlier to congratulate her and told her where he and Miranda were.

Bianca: Well that was an eventful night huh?

JR: My favorite part was when you said yes to my proposal.

Bianca: Mine too.

JR: You know what I want to do now?

Bianca: What?

JR: Make love to my fiancé.

JR led Bianca upstairs into their room when they got in there Bianca was shocked there were red roses spread all over the room and candles were lighted all around the bed. Bianca looked at JR and he had a huge smile on his face.

Bianca: How did you do all this?

JR: Lets just say Reggie and Danielle helped me out a little.

Bianca: I love you JR.

JR: I love you Bianca.

Bianca pulled JR into her and kissed him long until their kissed were so long and so full of emotion the fell on the bed and started to take their clothes off after making love Bianca once again fell asleep in JR's arms.

**Outside Of Jackson's **

Lily and Jamie stepped off the elevator laughing they were just talking about a past experience neither wanted the night to end but they were at her front door now Lily looked up at him and he looked down just on impulse Lily leaned up and kissed him and retuned the kiss. When it ended neither knew what to do neither expecting to actual enjoy the kiss.

Lily: I better go in.

Jamie: Yeah see ya Lily.

Lily: Bye Jamie.

Lily entered her house and let all of what just happened sink in she was good with numbers it was figuring out boys was the tricky part.

AN: Okay end of this part the next part which is part 7: Brotherly Bond and Girl Talk this is where Jamie and JR start to restablish their relationship, Lily and Danielle talk about the kiss, Bianca and JR look through magazines of weddings, Lily goes shopping with Simone, Lily and Jamie run into each other again.


	7. Brotherly Bond & Girl Talk

AN: Okay people I am back with the seventh part of Changes of The Heart which is called Brotherly Bond and Girl Talk. This is where Jamie and JR start to reestablish their relationship, Lily and Danielle talk about the kiss, Bianca and JR look through magazines of weddings, Lily goes shopping with Simone, Lily and Jamie run into each other again, Bianca and Ryan talk about his future plans with Greenlee, Erica, Kendall, and Bianca discuss wedding preparations, The gang gets a surprise when Mia and Boyd return, and Bianca and Mia talk about what they have been up to. This is going to be a very long part as well as the next 5 parts!

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 7: Brotherly Bond and Girl Talk

Erica: Oh this is so great Bianca! You and JR are perfect for each other now we need to go to the dress store and pick out your dress.

Bianca: Mom I am touched that you want to be involved with the wedding but the thing is the wedding is months away.

Kendall: She does have a point mother it isn't until May.

Erica: Girls that is four months away we need to start planning this wedding trust me as many weddings as I have had four months will go like that.

Bianca: You do have a point okay well why don't I call the bridal store and reserve a private two hour session with us and my friends for bridesmaids dresses and shoes.

Kendall: Sure but when?

Bianca: Tomorrow at 2:00?

Erica: I am free then and so are your friends and Kendall.

Kendall: She does have a point Binks we do all work with each other.

Just then Erica's cell phone began to ring she immediately picked it up and talked for several minutes till she hung up and said she had to go. She quickly gave Kendall and Bianca both hugs and told them both to call her later which they agreed. Kendall left shortly after that remembering she had to meet Greenlee for a project they were working on Bianca was left alone with Miranda at the Chandler Mansion she was waiting for JR to get home he said he was going to try to patch things up with Jamie. Bianca was snapped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang she flipped it open and it read **Ryan **she answered the phone.

Bianca: Hey Ryan what's up?

Ryan: Not much Binks hey can you come over to my place for a second?

Bianca: Sure if you don't mind Miranda coming over to.

Ryan: Of course not are you there alone?

Bianca: Yeah my mom and Kendall left a few minutes ago and JR went to talk to Jamie.

Ryan: Well then you should come see me to keep you company.

Bianca: Alright I will be there in a few minutes bye.

Ryan: Bye.

Bianca picked Miranda out and walked out the door when she got in the car she called JR but only got his voicemail she hoped Jamie hadn't killed him.

**At Jamie's: **

JR: So what do you say Jamie can we start over?

Jamie: Of course JR I am glad to have my brother back.

JR: Same here bro so is you going to be my best man going to be a problem since it is Bianca I am marrying?

Jamie: Not at all I am happy for the two of you besides there is someone else I am looking at now…

JR: Really who? It isn't Maggie is it because she is with Jonathan now.

Jamie: No it isn't Maggie you will just have to wait and see.

JR: Alright by the way thanks for giving Miranda back to Bianca it means a lot to us.

Jamie: What Babe did was wrong I see that now I am so sorry JR for the pain we caused you and then me almost breaking up you and Binks.

JR: I said I forgave you Jamie and Bianca does too.

Jamie: I know it is just Erica, Kendall, Greenlee, Simone, Jackson, Adam, and everyone else I have to worry about.

JR: Give it some time James it will cool over.

Jamie: Your right so wanna try to beat me at a little football on the PS2?

JR: I don't have to try I will beat you!

Jamie: We will see about that!

The boys grabbed the controllers and started to play the play station both glad to have their friendship and more Important brotherhood back.

**Ryan Greenlee's**

Ryan quickly ran up to the door the minute he heard a knock when he opened it he was greeted by Bianca and Miranda. He smiled and made room for Bianca to get in Bianca left Miranda in her stroller and sat down on the couch right next to Ryan. Bianca and Ryan had grown to be best friends they relied on each other on what to do and when to do it.

Bianca: Okay Ryan I am here now what did you want to talk about?

Ryan: Me and Greenlee.

Bianca: You and Greenlee? Oh my god Ryan are you guys breaking up!

Ryan: Of course not Bianca it is about our future.

Bianca: Okay what about your future?

Ryan: She wants a kid Bianca and I am not sure if I would be a good dad.

Bianca: What Ryan how can you say that of course you would make a wounderful father!

Ryan: You think?

Bianca: I know look who stood by my side after I lost Miranda? You did and you never left me alone not once not even when I screamed and cursed at you.

Ryan: That's because I love you.

Bianca: And you will love your baby to and when I leave Miranda with her Aunt Greenlee and Uncle Ryan she is always laughing when I come to pick her up and she is always looking at you with a great big smile.

Ryan: She is?

Bianca: Look for yourself.

Ryan turned around and there Miranda was with a great big smile just like Bianca had told him. He picked her up out of her stroller and twirled her in the air for a few seconds and laughed right along with Miranda he then placed her back in her stroller and put his arm around Bianca. The two of them just watched her Bianca's cell phone started to ring she saw that it said **Simone **but decided not to answer it and quickly threw it back in her purse and looked at Ryan again he still had his arm around her.

Ryan: You know Binks we would have made damn cute babies if you weren't marrying JR.

Bianca: And if you weren't married to Greenlee.

Ryan: True I guess I am ready for a child.

Bianca: Do me a favor and wait till after my wedding.

Ryan: Why?

Bianca: Because if Greenlee starts to get fat she will complain about being fat and not being able to fit into her bridesmaids dress.

Ryan: Yeah your right alright I promise.

Bianca: So where is Greenlee?

Ryan: Lunch with Kendall remember so have you and JR thought of where you want to have your honeymoon?

Bianca: Actually I have been thinking about that and I want to go to the Bahama's and then maybe Athens they are both so beautiful.

Ryan: I am sure he wouldn't mind taking you to both I will put the word in.

Bianca: Oh thank you Ryan! Oh and guess who is looking after Miranda while we are gone?

Ryan: Kendall?

Bianca: She is looking after him for a couple of days but then this little beauty is all yours for two weeks.

Ryan: Really oh wow thanks Bianca.

Bianca: No thank you and I mean for everything.

Ryan: Your welcome.

Just then the front door opened and Greenlee walked in to see Bianca and Miranda in the living room with Ryan she smiled and walked over to join them. Bianca made room so she could sit next to Ryan and how Greenlee was looking at Miranda with all the love and joy in her eyes Bianca picked Miranda up and gave her to Greenlee and Miranda instantly laughed.

Greenlee: God I love this little girl I hope I have a child sometime soon.

Bianca: Don't worry something tells me you will when you are ready.

Greenlee: Your right Bianca but in the mean time here I ran into Erica and she said you needed to look at cakes and flowers for your weeding don't ask me why you have to look through twelve magazines.

Bianca: Greenlee this is Erica Kane's daughter getting married everything has to be perfect like it were her own.

Greenlee: Oh I see.

Bianca: That reminds me we have a fitting at Chloe's tomorrow at two.

Greenlee: Chloe's? Isn't that place like really really expensive?

Bianca: Yeah but can we not afford it?

Greenlee: Another good point alright I will let Maggie and Simone know.

Bianca: Alright well I better go I have some wedding magazines to look at.

Greenlee: Okay have fun.

Ryan: Bye Bianca.

Bianca: Bye guys.

**At Jackson's: **

Danielle: Hold up Lily you kissed Jamie Martin last night?

Lily: Yeah why?

Danielle: What do you mean why? Lily the guy helped keep Miranda away from Bianca and I thought Aidan was your boyfriend.

Lily: He is really sorry about what he did to Bianca and Aidan doesn't want any kissing or anything like that he has Simone for that.

Danielle: Honey you need to think before you read to much into this kiss.

Lily: What do I need to think about it was a kiss it doesn't mean I am going to chase after Jamie.

Danielle: I know that but what if he reads to much into it and wants to be with you?

Lily: Then we will be together Dani I have liked Jamie since I was eight now I can have him Jamie isn't with Babe or Bianca anymore.

Danielle: Still Lily you need to think he could hurt you like he did Bianca and then Reggie would kill him and have to go to jail and then we would both be without boyfriends.

Lily: I am going to be careful Dani I know he isn't like math he will take some time to figure out.

Danielle: And what about Aidan?

Lily: He will understand he has Simone.

Danielle: Still Lily I don't think it is a good idea.

Lily: Can we just drop it and go back to watching The OC?

Danielle: Sure I still can not believe they are making Marissa a lesbian.

Lily: I know! It is so stupid but then again so is she!

Danielle: Hey I like Marissa!

Lily: I like Summer better she isn't such a drama queen.

Danielle: That is true are we going to rent movies this weekend?

Lily: I don't know about Saturday but I am free tomorrow night I already rented three chick flicks.

Danielle: Cool what did you get?

Lily: How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, 13 Going On 30, and The Stepford Wives.

Danielle: All great movies but why can't you do anything on Saturday?

Lily: I am going over to Greenlee's for awhile then I might stop by Bianca's.

Danielle: That's cool I think me and Reggie were going to go see Meet The Fockers anyway.

Lily: Oh I need to get ready Simone is taking me shopping today!

Danielle: Alright girl I will see ya later.

Lily: Bye see you tomorrow at school Dani.

Danielle: Alright bye.

Lily quickly went to her bedroom and changed out of her jeans, and her black off the shoulder sweater from Abercrombie and changed into her black American Eagle Paradise Dress and black heels to match. She sprayed her self with her Signature 8 perfume from Abercrombie and in case it was cold put on her Kelsey Cable Shrug sweater from Abercrombie. Just then there was a knock on the door and Lily went to let Simone in.

Simone: Hey babe you ready?

Lily: Yep just let me grab my keys and purse.

Simone: Check your purse first make sure you have your credit card.

Lily: I do alright ready.

Simone: Yep we shall we go first?

Lily: I was thinking Abercrombie Fitch, American Eagle, Forever 21, Bebe, Express, and Rave.

Simone: Oh you really wanna shop huh?

Lily: I have a walk in closet why not fill her up.

Simone: True alright lets go.

Lily grabbed her black purse with the pink capital L in the middle and made sure she had her cell with her in case her father called. When they got there Lily immediately walked into Forever 21 and looked around Simone followed close behind she had some serious shopping to do since Aidan bleached all her clothes in the wash lucky she brought his Hummer she felt her and Lily needed a big car. By the end of the shopping spree both girls had about 30 bags and car was stuffed so Simone had to put her head out the window to see where she was going. When the got back to Lily's she knew Jackson and Reggie were not going to be home till tomorrow morning they were at a trial to see how he was doing. Lily quickly had the bellhops carry the bags to her room when they returned there were nine bags left Lily just decided to carry them herself. When she got on the floor to the pent house she ran right into someone and the bags fell she looked up to see Jamie Martin staring down with a smile on his face. He helped her up and couldn't resist thinking how beautiful she looked in that dress and her hair which was naturally curly was straightened and styled she looked up to see him look down on her.

Lily: Hey Jamie I haven't seen you since last night whats up?

Jamie: Not much do you mind if I help you?

Lily: Oh no come in.

When Jamie got to Lily's bedroom he saw 21 other bags everywhere and more plastic hangers than he could count. She told him to sit on the bed while she put all these clothes away he watched her pull out at least 22 pairs of jeans from various stores, and 19 skirts she put all the jeans in the huge drawer with her other jeans and her skirts in the huge dresser with all her skirts. It took her ten minutes and neither one had said anything. She then threw the 12 bags away in a huge plastic bag, tied it, and got another out she started to get all her sweaters, juicy tops, tube tops, clubbin tops, and other shirts out and started to organize them by the store the came in. Five minutes later Jamie saw twenty tops from Abercrombie and Fitch, nine tops from American eagle, nineteen tops from Forever 21, twelve tops from Bebe, and fourteen tops from Express. He looked up at her shocked and she smiled as she put them on hangers.

Lily: So why did you come by Jamie?

Jamie: I wanted to talk to you.

Lily: About the kiss?

Jamie: Yes Lily I am sorry I did that and…..

Lily: You are? Oh I just thought…

Jamie looked at Lily and saw the hurt and sorrow in her eyes that's when he realized he made a terrible mistake. Lily just wiped the few tears that had fallen off her face and went back to putting her shirts up she had to act tough Danielle had warned her about him and she didn't listen. She put a few shirts on the rack but when she tried to get her hand off the rack she realized a larger hand had her pinned to it. She turned around and saw Jamie staring down on her he cupped one side of her face and leaned down and kissed her again this time with more passion than last night. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms found themselves around her slender waist when they finally had to stop for air they both just stared at each other.

Lily: What the hell was that?

Jamie: I changed my mind I am not sorry I kissed you.

Lily: Then why did you say it?

Jamie: I thought you were sorry but you weren't were you? You wanted this as much as I did.

Lily: Yes I do want this Jamie but are you sure you are not just rebounding off Bianca?

Jamie: I am sure that over the years I have loved you I always that it was brotherly love for a sister now I know it is love for a lover.

Lily: I feel the same way Jamie god but I just never told you because you were with Bianca then Maggie and after that Babe I just didn't ever get around to it I am sorry.

Jamie: Baby don't apologize we have each other now okay.

Lily: Yeah Jamie but people will get in the way they don't trust you Erica, Reggie, Kendall, and my dad I don't want to lose you.

Jamie: Lily what do you think I have been doing today?

Lily: Waiting for me to come home?

Jamie: Well that was only half of the day the other half I visited everyone and we made up also Reggie and Jackson thinks it would be a great idea if we got together well Jackson was a bit hesitant at first but he agreed.

Lily: We can be together?

Jamie: Yes baby we can.

Lily: I love you more than math problems Jamie of course that is what I want.

Jamie: Well I am glad I dominate math I love you too Lily.

Lily: So since you love me so much wanna do something for me?

Jamie: What do you need babe?

Lily: Help me put the rest of my clothes up?

Jamie: Of course.

The rest of the night Lily and Jamie just sat in her room talking and they watched How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days after the movie it was getting pretty late so Jamie said his good bye to his new girlfriend and told her to come by in the morning which she agreed.

**The Next Day At The Chandler's **

It was 6:30 a.m in the Chandler mansion and Bianca was downstairs sipping on coffee while looking at all thirty magazines Erica had sent her and she had sent someone over to get Bianca's measurements two hours later Bianca had only looked through ten magazines and couldn't find anything she liked. That's when she heard someone come in the living room and saw a smiling Adam Stuart Chandler looking down on her.

Bianca: What are you two looking at?

Adam: You let me guess Erica?

Bianca: You guessed right and I haven't seen anything I like other than the drinks.

Stuart: Planning a wedding is hard work Bianca where is JR he should be helping you.

Bianca: He is asleep but yeah he should be but I am not mean enough to wake him up.

Adam: Well I am excuse me.

Adam walked out of the living room and you could hear his footsteps go up the stairs and into JR and Bianca's room. The next the Bianca and Stuart heard was a bunch of muffled yelling something about not being a good fiancé and how weddings take forever to plan and they only had four months so get down there and help her. Bianca and Stuart just tried not to laugh but Miranda couldn't keep it in she just started giggling that's when Stuart noticed Miranda in her play pen he walked over and picked her up and did the air plane thing. Five minutes later Adam and JR entered the living room JR was still in her pajama pants and white shirt and his hair was all messy. He looked at Bianca and Miranda and got the biggest smile on his face he walked over and sat down and took Miranda in his hands and kissed Bianca.

JR: Am I being a bad fiancé honey?

Bianca: Just a little but I will let it slide since we were up late doing extracurricular things.

Adam: Okay we don't need an over share come on Stuart before all the fish get away.

Stuart: Alright see you kids later.

JR: Bye Uncle Stuart.

Bianca: Bye Adam, Bye Stuart.

JR: So what do we have here?

Bianca: Oh just some center pieces and possible honeymoon spots you know Athens and the Bahamas are on the top five places.

JR: They are huh?

Bianca: Yes and they are very romantic and they both have places where we can be alone.

JR: You really want them don't you?

Bianca: Yes please.

JR: Then you will get them.

Bianca: Oh thank you JR thank you so much!

JR: Your welcome now what about the centerpieces.

Bianca: Red and White Roses.

JR: You have thought about everything huh?

Bianca: No there is still the food, drinks, music, alcoholic beverages, cake, the wedding dress, and the bridesmaids dress's.

JR: Oh yeah there is all that huh?

Bianca: Yep but don't worry me and the girls are going to Chloe's to look at dresses at two but I have to go up to Fusion now and get the next deal done can you look after Miranda for a few hours?

JR: Of course you go have fun.

Bianca: Thanks love you bye.

When Bianca got to Fusion no one was there except two people looking out the window she couldn't see their faces and was a little freaked out by it.

Bianca: Can I help the two of you?

Mia: I sure hope you can best friend!

Boyd: We have missed you Binks!

Bianca: Oh my god Boyd! Mia! What are you two doing back here?

Mia: Boyd got an offer to return to help Erica with her new store and I am here to see if I can come back to Fusion after all my five best friends work here.

Bianca: Of course you can I can't believe your back! I haven't seen you since you guys got married.

Mia: I know and I talked to Kendall on the phone congratulations Mrs. Chandler to be!

Boyd: We are so happy for you Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks you guys that's weird why is there a stroller here it isn't Miranda's.

Mia and Boyd looked at each other and then back to Bianca then Mia went and grabbed the stroller and turned it around to reveal to twin baby girls inside they looked just like Mia and Boyd. Bianca looked at them and then at Mia and she nodded and ran up to Bianca and gave her another huge hug.

Mia: God I have missed you so much.

Bianca: I have missed you too Mia know tell me who this little cuties are.

Mia: Bianca meet Miranda's brand new two best friends Rachel and Jenna.

Bianca: When did you get pregnant.

Mia: Funny story I was two months pregnant when we left surprise!

Bianca: What why didn't you tell me?

Mia: You were going through your own personal hell with Michael's death.

Binaca: True so what have you guys been up to?

Boyd: We went to Orange County for awhile but it just didn't work so we went to Hawaii and it was even worse so we came back what is new with you?

Bianca: Got my baby back and marrying the man I love.

Mia: I am so happy for you uh oh here comes trouble.

Bianca turned around to see Maggie, Simone, Kendall, and Greenlee staring at Boyd and Mia and the two babies in shock.

Mia: Hey guys this is Rachel and Jenna my children.

It took the girls two minutes before they ran to Mia and Boyd and did a group hug the rest of the time was spent talking about what had happened to everyone.

AN: Ok the end of pt. 7 the newest part which is called Tempers Flare in this part all the girls including Mia go to try on bridesmaids dresses and everyone finds what they want, Lily and Jamie argue about her telling Aidan, Ethan and Bianca talk about the future of Cambias, Erica and Krystal get into it, Jenna, Rachel, and Miranda spend time together, Lily tells Aidan about her and Jamie, Kendall and Greenlee threaten Babe, and Bianca and JR spend a romantic night together.


	8. Tempers Flare

AN: Okay people here is the eighth part to Changes of The Heart the newest part which is called Tempers Flare in this part all the girls including Mia go to try on bridesmaids dresses and everyone finds what they want, Lily and Jamie argue about her telling Aidan, Ethan and Bianca talk about the future of Cambias, Erica and Krystal get into it, Jenna, Rachel, and Miranda spend time together, Lily tells Aidan about her and Jamie, Kendall and Greenlee threaten Babe, and Bianca and JR spend a romantic night together. Oh and the bridesmaids dresses are the pink Vera Wang dress that Mariska Hargitay wore at the golden globes and Lily is going to be wearing the silver Donna Karan gown that Teri Hatcher wore at the golden globes. Oh and Lily, Dani, and Reggie are much older in this they are 19 and freshmen in college if some people think Jamie is to old for her.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 8: Tempers Flare

It was exactly 3:30 p.m. and Bianca, Lily, Mia, Maggie, Kendall, Greenlee, Simone, and Erica all had their dresses picked out and they all loved them. Even though Lily wasn't in the wedding she chose a beautiful silver Donna Karan gown and the bridesmaids all had pink Vera Wang dress's in their hands to buy. They all also had matching shoes for the occasion they were just waiting for Bianca to come out and show them what she looked like in her dress. When Bianca came out they were all speechless and Erica and Kendall had tears in their eyes Bianca stood in front of them with a beautiful off the should wedding dress and it made her newly tanned skin glow in it. Bianca looked at them confused as they walked over to her and all hugged her Erica could not have been more happy for her daughter at that time.

Bianca: Is something wrong? Does it look bad?

Erica: No honey you look absolutely gorgeous.

Bianca: Thanks mom oh wow Lily that is a very pretty dress.

Lily: Thanks I had help from Greenlee and Simone.

Greenlee: Hey there is no way my baby sister is not going to hide her looks especially since she has a certain someone to make drool.

Lily: Greenlee stop teasing me.

Greenlee: I am not baby Jamie is going to lose it when he sees you in it.

Lily: You think so?

Greenlee: I know so isn't that right Bianca.

Bianca: That is right I am glad you found someone to be with Lily.

Lily: Thank you Bianca you aren't mad that I am dating Jamie are you?

Bianca: Oh honey of course not! I may have loved Jamie once but that was a long time ago and I am in love with JR I am just glad that everything is going back to normal.

Erica: You said it and Babe, Krystal, and David are going to get what's coming to them.

Kendall: Indeed they are.

Mia: Hey Bianca I was wondering if you wanted to bring Miranda by later and let her get to know Rachel and Jenna.

Bianca: That is a great idea Mia it would give us some time to catch up.

Mia: Great cause Boyd is going out with the guys tonight and I might need an extra pair of hands hey how about you all come over we can have a reunion and Lily and Danielle can come to.

Lily: I would love that I will ask Dani oh no I am suppose to meet her and the guys in an hour!

Greenlee: Don't worry honey Aidan is coming to pick you and Simone up and you both have already paid for your dress's just give them to me we are keeping all the dress's at Myrtle's.

Just then a black hummer with Aidan inside pulled up and honked Simone and Lily said their good bye's and jumped in the car. The whole car ride to the mall Lily was nervous Jamie had told her to tell Aidan about her and him dating she just didn't know if he would be mad at her. Simone was also quite aware that Lily was stalling and she knew why Simone also thought Aidan would blow up at Lily and Jamie being a couple since he didn't trust Jamie Martin at all. Aidan had become really good friends with Bianca ever since he started dating Simone when Simone and Bianca were roommates so Bianca and Aidan saw a lot of each other and talked about what was bothering them and she also knew he was very protective of Lily ever since the day he saved her from the Hot Girls. Even though everyone else had forgiven Jamie it was well known that Aidan had not when they got to the mall they saw Danielle, Jamie, and Reggie hanging out by Dani's black mustang and Aidan parked right by them. When Lily got out of the car Jamie ran up and twirled her around but he then saw Aidan glaring at him and put her down and looked at Lily confused he told her to tell Aidan that they were together.

Danielle: Okay guys and gals where shall we go first?

Reggie: Do we have to go clothes shopping Lily didn't you just go shopping with Simone last week?

Lily: Yes but only half of my closet is full the other half is empty might as well fill it up.

Simone: She is right Reggie a girl can never have to many clothes.

Aidan: You Exhibit A when it comes to that.

Simone: Shut up Aidan besides I just like to look good.

Jamie: Don't all girls?

Lily, Danielle, and Simone: Yes!

Reggie: Fine we can't stay to long me, Lily, and Dani have a government project to work on.

Danielle: Actually Reggie honey me and Lily stayed up all night doing it so we are done.

Simone: All right, I heard Bebe, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Express, Banana Republic, Gap, Rave, Hollister, and Gucci got a new line of clothes today so lets go shop till we drop.

As the gang started to head for the mall Jamie grabbed Lily's arm and stopped her and everyone else turned around but Lily told them to go on and they would meet them at Bebe so they did as she said. When she turned around she saw the very pissed off look on Jamie's face and she knew he was mad about her not telling Aidan but decided to act innocent hoping her audisim would help her just this once.

Lily: What baby why did we stop?

Jamie: You didn't tell him yet did you?

Lily: Tell who what?

Jamie: Don't play dumb Lily you didn't tell Aidan about us yet have you?

Lily: Jamie I can explain.

Jamie: Then explain.

Lily: I just don't think he would take it well I mean he doesn't trust you.

Jamie: I don't care about Aidan I care about you!

Lily: Please don't be mad I am going to tell him.

Jamie: When Lily a year from now because you should know I am not hiding our relationship anymore.

Lily: Fine I will tell him tonight he is coming by to just hang out.

Jamie: Great you and him alone.

Lily: Excuse me! Are you accusing me of fooling around?

Jamie: No baby I am not I just don't want to lose you.

Lily: And you won't okay I promise I will tell him tonight.

Jamie: Alright I am sorry I yelled it's just I love you so much I haven't felt this way about anyone since Bianca.

Lily: I know now can we please go shopping?

Jamie: Yes baby we can.

Jamie then leaned down and gave a Lily a kiss that lasted for a lot longer than either expected when they parted lips he picked her up and carried her into the mall. What neither one of them were aware was that Aidan was hiding behind a car and saw the whole thing he decided to let it go until tonight when he could talk to Lily alone and warn her about Jamie. The rest of the time was the girls trying on clothes and buying just about one of everything and then when it was all over they all went their own way Simone and Aidan went back to their place. The others headed to Jackson's home after Lily was done putting all her clothes up the four of them sat down and watched Sweet Home Alabama then they started to watch the eighth season of Friends that Lily had bought a few days ago and just had fun being friends again.

**Cambias**** Industries: **

Bianca and Ethan were sitting in Bianca's office just relaxing after signing several contracts and agreements they were just tired. Bianca then decided to show pictures of the SOS Fusion party to Ethan and they just looked at all the pictures of the gang together and just laughed about one picture of Simone doing a body shot and Greenlee at her side laughing.

Ethan: So my dear partner shall we go over some business things?

Bianca: Sure why not lets just pitch some idea's I know you have plenty of them.

Ethan: As do you I am sure but here one of mine I thought maybe we could keep Ryan and Jonathan on as partner's since you are going to be working with Fusion now.

Bianca: Ethan that is really good idea!

Ethan: Well thank you and I know you wanted to keep the Miranda Montgomery Foundation going.

Bianca: Yeah I do I was also thinking of maybe making a joint venture with mom's new company.

Ethan: I don't have a problem with that just as long as Zach keeps his distance.

Bianca: Trust me he will I can not believe he told you that he was not your father.

Ethan: How about we just not talk about it.

Bianca: Alright I am sorry if I hit a nerve.

Ethan: You didn't Bianca it just hard being known as a Cambias now part of me hoped I wasn't what if I turn out like Zach or Michael?

Bianca: You won't! I promise you have something Michael never had.

Ethan: What is that?

Bianca: A heart and people who care about you.

Ethan: Thank you Bianca for everything. I mean since day one you were the only one who had my back just thank you.

Bianca: You are welcome I am glad you are dating my sister she is a great person and deserves the best.

Ethan: I know and I am going to give her that.

Bianca: I know you will oh god I need to get over to Mia's me and the rest of the girls are hanging out with her tonight.

Ethan: Alright go and have fun I will see you tomorrow.

Bianca: Thanks Ethan bye.

Ethan: No problem Bianca have a good night oh and do you know when you guys are going to leave Mia's tonight?

Bianca: Probably around one I will see you tomorrow okay?

Ethan: Okay partner goodnight.

Bianca picked Miranda up and headed for her car on the way to Mia's she gave Adam a call to let him know where she was. When she got to Mia's she went up to the door and knocked and within seconds Mia answered with a great big smile on her face and made room for Bianca to come in. She then lead Bianca into the living room where there was a play pen with Jenna and Rachel inside Bianca let Miranda down and heard voices coming from the kitchen Mia and Bianca walked in to see Kendall, Greenlee, Dani, Maggie, and Simone eating cookie dough out of a great big tub.

Bianca: Hey where is Lily?

Dani: She said she had some homework to finish and even though it is Friday you know Lily.

Bianca: Yes I do so when is she going to be here?

Dani: Probably soon when I went over there she was almost done she said she was going to walk over here since it is only four blocks away.

Bianca: Okay cool so what are we eating?

Greenlee: Raw cookie dough and cake batter ice cream.

Bianca: Alright give me a spoon.

Mia: You know I also rented a couple of movies to watch when Lily gets here.

Kendall: What did you rent?

Mia: First Daughter and Just Married.

Kendall: Cool I can't wait it has been so long since all of us have been together.

Maggie: I know Mia we are so glad that you are back!

Mia: Me too you guys me too.

**At Jackson's: **

Lily was sitting on the couch working on her last calculus problem and she quickly figured it out in a matter of five minutes. She then into her room to change out of her purple sweat suit she went into her closet and put on a strapless pink top, a long dark blue skirt from Abercrombie, and black platform sandals. She then put on her pink bracelet and necklace and her Abercrombie perfume and went into the bathroom and decided to straighten her hair something that Dani had taught her she grabbed her khaki jacket and went to turn off all the light when she heard a knock on the door. When Lily answered it she expected it to be Dani or Greenlee coming to pick her up for being so late but it was actually Aidan who was at the door and she let him come in.

Lily: Hey Aidan what's up?

Aidan: How long have you been seeing Jamie Martin?

Lily: What! What are you talking about?

Aidan: I saw the two of you outside the mall Lily.

Lily: Oh you saw that huh? Aidan I was going to tell you about me and Jamie but I didn't know how you would react. I mean you don't like him and….

Aidan: Of course I don't like him Lily! Did you forget he helped steal Bianca's child?

Lily: Don't yell at me I don't like it when people yell at me! And yes I know he made a mistake but JR and Bianca have forgiven him why can't you?

Aidan: I don't trust him Lily.

Lily: Well I do Aidan look can't you just be happy for me?

Aidan: Not if I think he is going to hurt you.

Lily: He won't he loves me.

Aidan: Yeah and looked how much he loved Maggie and Bianca. All he did to those girls was cause them pain and he will do the same to you.

Lily: You don't know what you are talking about.

Aidan: Yes I do.

Lily: No you don't! He isn't like that and how is this any of your business you have Simone remember we are just friends so be a friend and butt out.

Aidan: Lily please listen to me.

Lily: I won't now I have to be at Mia's goodnight Aidan.

Aidan looked at Lily for a few more minutes then he turned around and left Lily left a few minutes after Aidan and was at Mia's in record time. When she got there Jenna, Rachel, and Miranda were still playing and laughing and the girls were having some serious girl talk about their guys, and shoes, and all kinds of things. Then they all sat down and watched their movies and just had fun hanging out with each other when the clock struck one all the girls were on their way out Lily had decided to spend the night at Maggie's so she could surprise Jamie in the morning and it was okay with Jackson. The rest of the girls just went back to their homes Bianca watched Miranda in the backseat sleeping and she smiled. When she pulled up to the Chandler Mansion it was obvious everyone was asleep so she quietly entered the house and tip toed up to Miranda's nursery and put her down. She then crept into her and JR's room and smiled at what she saw JR was asleep on the bed laying down on his stomach she walked over and slapped him on the ass hard which made him wake up. When he saw who slapped him he smiled and pulled Bianca into his arms and gave her a kiss.

JR: Hey baby how was your night?

Bianca: It was pretty good how was yours?

JR: The same the guys and I just went to SOS and hung out.

Bianca: Well that sounds like fun.

JR: Yeah it was and guess who is coming into town in a couple of days?

Bianca: Who?

JR: Haley and Mateo.

Bianca: Really! Oh that is fantastic JR I have missed Haley.

JR: I know you have baby and I am trying to get in touch with Skye to see if she will come to the wedding.

Bianca: Oh that's great JR I haven't seen Skye in forever!

JR: Yeah I thought you would be excited to see Haley and Skye again and dad is really excited.

Bianca: So did you get a hold of Skye?

JR: Not yet she was out so I left her a message.

Bianca: Honey you think of everything don't you?

JR: Yes I do baby.

Bianca: Alright enough talk lets get some sleep.

JR wrapped the blanket around Bianca and then put his arm around her waist and they both instantly fell asleep in each others arms.

**The Next Day At Jamie's: **

Jamie woke up to hear a knock on his door he looked at his clock which read 10:30 a.m. he had no idea who could be at his door so early on a Saturday. When he opened his door he was greeted by Lily who jumped into his arms and kissed him they fell on the couch and started laughing.

Lily: Good morning boyfriend.

Jamie: Good morning to you too how did you get here?

Lily: I stayed with Jonathan and Maggie last night to surprise you surprised?

Jamie: I am surprised but also happy to see you.

Lily: Me too anyway what do you want to do today?

Jamie: I don't know do you have any other plans today?

Lily: I have to go by Greenlee's around five for a little bit but other than that no.

Jamie: Are you staying with Maggie again tonight?

Lily: Yeah she is scared to be alone Jonathan went to California for some business so I am staying with her for the next two weeks. Plus it is closer to campus that my dad's.

Jamie: That's true well we can do anything you want other than shopping!

Lily: That's fine I am not in the mood to shop today anyway.

Jamie: Did I hear right Lily Montgomery not wanting to shop? Are you sick or something baby?

Lily: Ha ha real funny Jamie oh I forgot Aidan came by last night.

Jamie: And?

Lily: I told him well actually he knew he saw us outside the mall.

Jamie: How did he take it?

Lily: Not good he is certain you are going to hurt me.

Jamie: I won't Lily I promise.

Lily: I know you won't I trust and love you and I know you feel the same way about me.

Jamie: Yes I do.

Lily: Alright how about you come over to Maggie's we are making breakfast.

Jamie: Sounds good.

Jamie and Lily walked out of his apartment and walked over to Maggie's to see her having trouble with the skillet both just looked at her amused.

**Pine Valley Inn:**

Erica sat down at the table where Kendall and Greenlee were they had all agreed to meet to talk about Bianca's wedding and Erica's new business. They were all having a good time until two people walked in that made all three women's blood run cold their eyes locked with Krystal and Babe. Babe was starting to feel uncomfortable so she went to the bathroom and Kendall and Greenlee instantly followed her to make sure she knew to leave JR and Bianca alone. Erica decided to have a talk with Krystal so she went over to her table and sat down with a dirty look on her face and Krystal just looked at her in confusion.

Krystal: Hello Erica how is Bianca?

Erica: Like you care Krystal? Don't make me laugh!

Krystal: Now Erica your daughter has her baby back she is getting married to JR and Babe apologized for what she did.

Erica: And that justifies it! She also drugged JR to sleep with her so Bianca would leave him.

Krystal: She did that for Bianca's protection JR Chandler is a snake Erica!

Erica: The only snakes I see in Pine Valley are you, David, and your whore of a daughter!

Krystal: How dare you!

Erica: How dare I what? Tell the truth the three of you are going to get what is coming to you so be prepared Krystal cause you are in for a world of pain!

Krystal: You don't have to go after my Baby doll I switched the labels not her!

Erica: She went along with it! She is a manipulative bitch and she is going down for crossing a Kane! Now if you will excuse me I am having breakfast with my daughter and soon to be step daughter who I bet is warning Babe right now.

Erica then got up and walked back over to her table and waited for Kendall and Greenlee to get done with Babe she swore that David, Krystal, and Babe would pay for what she did to her family and she meant it.

**Pine Valley Inn Girl's Bathroom: **

Babe: Get out of my way Kendall!

Kendall: No way you little gutter snipe!

Greenlee: You are going to listen to us good Babe do you understand!

Babe: What do you want I apologized I gave Miranda back!

Kendall: That does not justify the nine months of hell you put you supposive best friend through!

Babe: I….

Greenlee: Shut your filthy whorish mouth! Now you listen stay away from Bianca, JR, Jamie and anyone else who is a friend of family to us you understand!

Babe: Yes now can I go?

Kendall: Fine get out of here and stay away or you will regret it we will destroy your family!

Erica watched Babe run out of the bathroom and ran to Krystal whispered something and the two of them took off like scared rabbits. She then turned around to see Greenlee and Kendall come out of the bathroom with triumphant smiles on their faces they walked over and sat down.

Erica: What did you say to her?

Kendall: We just told her to stay away from our family.

Greenlee: I think she got the message. How did your conversation with Krystal go?

Erica: Same way I think we don't have to worry about them for awhile.

Kendall: Well good they have done enough damage to our friends and family.

**Later that night at the Chandler Mansion: **

Bianca woke up from her nap to see that JR and Miranda were no longer in her room she got out of bed and walked down the hall to the stairs. When she got to the stairs, she was amazed there were rose petals and candles everywhere and she could her a violin on the balcony outside the living room. She walked over to it and saw JR sitting at the table with a gorgeous candle light dinner and there were people with violins everywhere he walked over to her and carried her to the table and sat her down.

Bianca: JR what is this?

JR: It is a thank you for everything for being my friend, my lover, and soon my wife.

Bianca: Where is Miranda?

JR: Dad took her out for a little bit it is just you and me for awhile.

Bianca: I love you so much JR.

JR: I love you too Bianca more than you will ever know.

Bianca: Who would of thought a few months ago we would be in love and raising Miranda together.

JR: Yeah who would of thought now would you do me the honor of dancing with me?

Bianca: Of course I would.

Bianca got up and walked over to JR and they started to dance slowly to the violins music both looked at each other with so much love because that is what they felt they loved the other more than life itself. JR leaned down and captured Bianca's lips and put his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck they stayed like that until they needed air. They spent the rest of the night dancing and just being with each other later JR carried Bianca up to their room where they made love and fell asleep both knowing that they finally had what they wanted each other.

AN: Well what did ya think? Pt. 9: Show Me You Love Me: In this part Lily is hurt when Jamie refuses to make love to her , Bianca and JR talk about their future, Kendall and Ethan talk about getting married someday, Mia and Maggie go shopping, Lily tries her best to avoid Jamie, Lily meets a new guy, Jamie and everyone else is concearned for Lily, The girls plan a girls night, and JR gets a call from Skye. That is what's next oh and Haley and Skye return in the tenth part!


	9. Show Me You Love Me

AN: Okay here is the ninth part of Changes Of The Heart here is a brief description of what happens in this part! Pt. 9: Show Me You Love Me: In this part Lily is hurt when Jamie refuses to make love to her , Bianca and JR talk about their future, Kendall and Ethan talk about getting married someday, Mia and Maggie talk about Fusion, Lily tries her best to avoid Jamie, Jamie and everyone else is concerned for Lily, The girls plan a girls night, and JR gets a call from Skye.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 9: Show Me You Love Me

JR woke up to the sound of his cell phone her looked at Bianca who was still asleep in his arms he reached over and grabbed his phone the number was private but he answered it anyway in case it was about business.

JR: Hell JR Chandler.

Skye: JR?

JR: Skye? Is that you?

Skye: Yeah JR it's me how are you?

JR: I am fine god Skye I am so glad you called back I have missed you.

Skye: I have missed you to JR so you and Bianca are getting married?

JR: That's right sis and we are raising Miranda together.

Skye: That is great JR I am happy for you so how is Adam doing?

JR: He is good we are actually getting along you should call him Skye he missed you.

Skye: I will I miss him too I am just a little busy up here in Port Charles.

JR: Oh that's right how are things up there?

Skye: Good I am just busy helping my sister Emily try to get her husband out of jail.

JR: Sounds tough are you sure even Skye Chandler- Quartermaine can pull that off?

Skye: I am pretty sure plus we have a lot of other people helping us.

JR: So I guess you can't come down and visit this weekend?

Skye: No I am coming down this weekend the rest of the people can help for a few days I want to see you and Bianca and meet my niece.

JR: Good because Haley and Mateo are coming in too.

Skye: Oh great I haven't talked to Haley in a couple of months I lost her cell number.

JR: Well you will get to see her this weekend.

Skye: Alright well JR I have to go I will see you this weekend.

JR: Alright bye I love you Skye.

Skye: I love you to JR bye.

JR turned around when he heard little moans and saw Bianca with one eye open and stretching he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and kissed him then she looked at his cell phone she was curious as to who it was that had called JR.

Bianca: Who was that baby?

JR: That was Skye.

Bianca: Skye! Oh I wish I had been up to talk to her is she coming in this weekend?

JR: Yep.

Bianca: Alright we are going to have a great weekend Skye, Mateo, and Haley returning we have to throw a party.

JR: You want to have a party at SOS?

Bianca: Can we?

JR: I will see what I can pull off.

Bianca: I love you.

JR: I love you too.

Bianca: JR I have been wondering about our future.

JR: So have I what have you been thinking about?

Bianca: Well not right now but I thought maybe we could get our own place.

JR: I agree with that was there anything else.

Bianca: I was wondering if you were interested in having more children.

JR: Of course I am that was one of the major things I was going through in my head.

Bianca: Me too I am glad we had a chance to talk about this.

JR: Me too now I have to get up and go to work and so do you.

Bianca: Oh yeah that's right isn't it? So when are you going to be home?

JR: Probably around seven you?

Bianca: I will be done by 6:30.

JR: Cool so we will just see each other at seven.

Bianca: Alright now what do you say about having a shower with me.

JR: I don't think you could stop me.

Bianca and JR ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door they quickly undressed and started kissing while the were getting into the shower the rest of the time giggles could be heard from inside the bathroom.

**Kendall Ethan's**

Kendall walked out of the bedroom wearing a black tank top with a pink shaw over it, dark blue faded jeans, and black heals. She walked into the living room to see Ethan in his business suit looking in the mirror while he was putting on his tie he saw Kendall in the mirror and turned around and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. They both walked over to the couch and sat down right next to each other that was when Kendall decided to talk about their future.

Kendall: Ethan where are we headed?

Ethan: What do you mean?

Kendall: I mean we are we headed as a couple? Do you see us as a serious thing like I do?

Ethan: Yes I do Kendall you know that.

Kendall: I know it's just with Bianca and JR getting married just got me sad because I am not.

Ethan: Hey Kendall look at me when the time is right I am going you to marry me okay?

Kendall: You are?

Ethan: Yes Kendall I love you in fact I haven't felt this kind of love before and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I just don't want Bianca to think that we are stealing her thunder.

Kendall: I love you so much and you are right.

Ethan: I swear when Bianca is through with the wedding we will start planning ours.

Kendall: Okay god I never thought you would want to marry me.

Ethan: Why is that?

Kendall: Well your father I mean Zach doesn't approve.

Ethan: I don't care about him I care about you now I have to go I will see you later tonight okay?

Kendall: Okay.

Ethan leaned down and gave Kendall one more kiss then he headed to the door and walked out and drove to work. A few minutes later Kendall got in her car and drove to Fusion when she got there everyone was there talking about their company and when Kendall walked in she sat down between Bianca and Greenlee.

Greenlee: Okay ladies so what should we do to get our company more money?

Bianca: I suggest we have auctions of stuff that people donate and stuff and throw formals where people have to pay to get in.

Greenlee: Excellent thinking Bianca anyone else?

Simone: Oh we could also make like those boxes with all kinds of products in it.

Kendall: Yeah those are really cool.

Mia: I like that idea what do you think Greenlee?

Greenlee: That is another good idea Simone.

Simone: Thanks I know.

Maggie: Oh we could also get more of the boxes Jonathan got for shipping and pay less for boxes.

Bianca: Yeah and we could also do fundraisers.

Greenlee: These are great idea's ladies now we have Auctions, Formals, Box Set, Boxes, and Fundraisers and the Fusion parties are SOS who wants to be in charge of what?

Bianca: I will take the formal parties.

Kendall: I got auctions.

Simone: I will work on idea's for the box sets.

Maggie: I got boxes.

Mia: I got fundraisers.

Greenlee: Okay that leaves me with the SOS parties which we are throwing this Friday for the return of Haley, Skye, and Mateo.

Bianca: I can't wait to see all of them again.

Kendall: Me either.

Greenlee: Oh yeah guys I am had Lily over and offered her a job here since Dani works here any problems with that?

All: No!

After a few more minutes of talking the six split up to work on their projects they spent the next three hours working silently. That is when Bianca got an idea and decided to tell everyone else about it hoping they would go for it.

Bianca: Hey guys what if we reserve SOS next Saturday too and the girls can go out and have a girls night out. It could be me, you guys, Dani, Lily, Haley, and Skye what do you think?

Greenlee: I think that would be a great idea I would make the arrangements.

Greenlee then walked over to the phone and called SOS to reserve the two nights she needed and Bianca went back to working on a good date for a formal party she saw Simone making designs for the box sets for Fusion. Kendall was on the phone with the Valley Inn trying to see if they could throw an auction sometime next month and Mia was researching fundraisers and how they could get involved in them and Maggie had gone to get more boxes. By the end of the work day everyone was very tired and had gone home Bianca stayed to see if she could reserve the ballroom at the biggest Ballroom clubs. Then the phone to Fusion started to ring she walked over and answered it.

Bianca: Fusion this is Bianca Montgomery how can I help you?

Haley: Bianca it's Haley.

Bianca: Haley! Hey how are you?

Haley: Good so are you excited to see me and Mateo on Friday night?

Bianca: Of course and guess who else is coming.

Haley: Who?

Bianca: Skye is.

Haley: Skye is coming oh that's great! I have missed Skye I can't wait for the reunion.

Bianca: Me either so what do you think of my marrying your brother?

Haley: I think he won the lottery.

Bianca: Well thanks Haley.

Haley: Your welcome anyway how is my niece?

Bianca: Miranda is perfect she is right here we are getting ready to leave so can I call you later?

Haley: Of course go home Bianca bye.

Bianca: Bye Haley.

Bianca hung up the phone and put Mirada in her stroller and headed home she looked at her watch it read 7:30 she hoped JR wouldn't be to mad she was sure he would understand that she was really busy.

**Jamie's Apartment: **

Jamie had just ordered a pizza and was waiting for Lily to come over they had decided to stay in tonight five minutes had passed and that was when Lily walked in she was wearing her coat and she had a look on her face. Jamie walked over to her and that was when she took off her coat and revealed that she only wearing a silk black nightie that cut off a few inches above her knee's she jumped on Jamie which made him fall on the couch she continued to kissed him and tried to take his shirt off but his hands stopped her which made her stop and look at him confused.

Lily: What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?

Jamie: What are you doing babe?

Lily: I want you Jamie I can't hide it anymore I want to show you how much I love you.

Jamie: I know how much you love me you don't have to do this.

Lily: I want to don't you?

Jamie: No, I mean not right now we aren't ready Lily.

Lily: I don't understand.

Jamie: We need to take this slow okay?

Lily then got a hurt look on her face she got up off Jamie put on her jacket and headed to the door but he stopped her and made her look at him. When she looked up he could see the anger and hurt in her eyes and felt bad for what he had done but he didn't want to ruin what he had with Lily and sex just made everything complicated. He was also worried what Reggie or Jackson would do to him if he slept with Lily it wasn't that he didn't want to but he felt they needed to wait and he was going to try to make her see what he saw.

Jamie: Why are you mad?

Lily: I am not mad I tried to do the most romantic act the a couple does and you blew me off.

Jamie: I didn't I mean….

Lily: Just save it Jamie you rejected me because you don't want me!

Jamie: I didn't reject you!

Lily: Trust me you did.

Jamie: Lily what made you want to do this? Did someone tell you to do this?

Lily: No I wanted to do this so I knew where we stood and you failed the test.

Jamie: Because I wouldn't sleep with you!

Lily: Yes! You proved that you don't love me enough to make love to me and I made myself look like a fool!

Jamie: I do love you Lily!

Lily: Don't lie to me Jamie god I should have listened to Aidan.

Jamie: Aidan hates me Lily he would say anything!

Lily: I can't do this anymore please just leave me alone.

Lily quickly took off the bracelet Jamie had bought for her and gave it back to him she then ran out the door and ran into to Maggie's apartment where Maggie was watching T.V. Maggie turned around to see Lily crying and she heard banging on the door it was Jamie begging for her to let him in. Maggie walked over to the door as Lily walked into the room where she was staying to get changed in pajama pants and a long sleeved tee when Maggie answered the door she instantly walked outside to talk to Jamie.

Maggie: What the hell happened?

Jamie: She came over to have sex with me.

Maggie: WHAT!

Jamie: Yeah Maggie she said it was a true sign of love and I didn't want to because we are not ready and she took that as a sign that I don't love her.

Maggie: It is kind of a slap in the face she must feel like a fool.

Jamie: She gave me back the bracelet and said she couldn't do this anymore please Maggie I can't lose her like I did you and Bianca will you talk to her.

Maggie: I will try Jamie but it is up to her to listen.

Jamie: Please try Maggie I am going to come by tomorrow morning.

Maggie: Alright I will see you then.

Maggie watched Jamie walk back to his apartment and then she walked in the apartment to see Lily crying on the couch which made Maggie run to her and comfort her. She hoped she could get through to Lily so that her and Jamie would stay a couple she never saw either one so happy than when they were with each other. Lily was just so confused had she fooled herself into thinking Jamie had loved her just to get her heart crushed.

Maggie: Lily what happened?

Lily: I tried to show him how much I care and he rejected me!

Maggie: Are you sure he rejected you and didn't stop you from making a mistake?

Lily: What do you mean?

Maggie: Look Lily making love is very special to a couple but it also makes it a lot more confusing to the couple and that is when they start to hurt each other.

Lily: They do?

Maggie: Yes they do after Jamie and Bianca slept together that was when Jamie started cheating on Bianca with Joni because they constantly fought.

Lily: So what should I do I can't face him.

Maggie: Why not?

Lily: I just don't see us ever getting to that point of pure love I just see us as one confusing puzzle.

Maggie: It is up to you honey you hold the cards just so you know he is coming by tomorrow morning.

Lily: I don't know what to say.

Maggie: Just say what you feel okay? Look I am tired so I am going to go to bed see ya tomorrow.

Lily: Alright night Maggie.

Lily stayed up another two hours looking at pictures of her and Jamie and how happy they looked but she knew she had ruined everything and she had to end things she quietly sobbed herself to sleep but dreaded tomorrow morning when she would be breaking two hearts.

**Next Day: **

Lily woke up to hear pounding on the door she was surprised Maggie hadn't answered it until she saw the note on the table which read.

**Lily,**

**Had to go to Fusion for a couple of hours be home soon.**

**Maggie.**

Lily got off the couch and went to answer the door already knowing who it was and when she answered it there stood her boyfriend and she moved aside to let him in. She knew what she had to do and she wanted to get it over with so she sat down with Jamie and looked at him straight in the eye and flat out told him.

Lily: This isn't working Jamie.

Jamie: Lily wait let me explain about last night.

Lily: Maggie already explained it to me Jamie and I thank you for not going through with it but this just isn't going to work we are to different.

Jamie: No we aren't! Why are you doing this?

Lily: To save us from the inevitable break up that will happen in the future.

Jamie: Who says I am going to break up with you? Who Aidan?

Lily: No I figured this out on my own I am sorry Jamie.

Jamie: Hey look at me I love you okay? I love you and I am not letting you go.

Lily: You have to.

Jamie: Why?

Lily: One of us will just end up hurting the other and you may be okay with getting hurt but I am not okay with being the one who hurts you.

Jamie: You don't think this hurts Lily?

Lily: I know it does but come on Jamie we aren't meant for each other.

Jamie: You know what I think?

Lily: What?

Jamie: You are scared to hang in there for the long haul you don't want to test our love.

Lily: That's not true.

Jamie: Then why the hell are you ending this?

Lily: I need to look this is best for everyone for you and me.

Jamie: It might be best for you Lily but it isn't best for me.

Jamie got up and walked out of the apartment and into his own he couldn't believe he just lost yet another girl who he fell madly in love with. He let it all sink in and looked at the past relationships he had with Bianca, Maggie, and Babe and the break ups were his doing but Lily had broken up with him which made no sense he knew she loved him. Jamie then got an idea to get Lily back so he went to go take a shower and put the plan in action.

**Friday Night At The Chandler Mansion: **

JR, Bianca, and Adam were all sitting in the living room waiting for Haley, Skye, and Mateo to get there so they could get to SOS where everyone else was setting up. They had been waiting for thirty minutes until they heard the front door open and three familiar voices came from the entryway and that's when Haley, Skye, and Mateo showed up at the front of the living room. JR, Bianca, and Adam ran up and all said their hello's and hugs and then the six of them left in a limo to go to SOS for the big party.

Skye: So Adam have you been?

Adam: Good Skye I am glad you came I missed you.

Skye: I missed you too.

Haley: Hey didn't anyone miss me?

Bianca: Of course Haley it isn't a party unless you are there.

Haley: Yes this is true oh my god will you look at the rock!

Skye: Bianca it is beautiful JR you have good taste.

JR: Well lets just say I had two sisters that taught me well.

Haley: And it is a pink diamond I love those!

Bianca: I know I love it so much.

JR: You love me more right hun?

Bianca: Of course.

Haley: I wish I had a pink diamond ring!

Mateo: Haley you have three at home.

Haley: Yes this is true also. Oh my god honey look it's SOS!

Mateo: God it's been a long time.

Bianca: Well everyone are you ready to have fun?

Skye: Hell yeah lets go!

All six of them got out of the limo and walked up to the front and went inside where the party had already started. About forty minutes later everyone had greeted everyone and they were all having a good time just being back together again Jamie was looking for Lily and that's when he saw a blonde with curls in a strapless black dress drinking a coke at the bar. He then notice after the bartender had turned his back she pulled out a flask and poured run into the glass which made Jamie very stunned he had never known Lily to drink. Greenlee and Ryan had also seen this and were making their way to the bar to get the flask out of Lily's purse and when they got up there Ryan snatched the purse out of Lily's hands which made her jump up and scream at him.

Lily: Hey what the hell are you doing Ryan?

Greenlee: The question is Lily what are you doing with this?

Lily: Oh lay off Greenlee I am not in the mood for you tonight.

Greenlee: Excuse me?

Lily: You heard me I am nineteen years old Greenlee you can't stop me from doing what I want sister or not.

Greenlee: You want to bet you can't drink till you are twenty-one honey! Lily why are you doing this?

Lily: I am sad okay!

Greenlee: What are you sad about baby?

Lily: I made a huge mistake Greenlee I made a terrible mistake.

Greenlee: What did you do Lily?

Lily: I broke up with Jamie.

Greenlee: What? Why?

Lily: I just didn't see us working out but I really love him and just want him back.

Greenlee: Oh honey what are you going to do?

Lily: I guess try to win him back.

Jamie: You already have.

Lily turned around surprised to see Jamie looking down at her with a huge smile she then turned back to Greenlee who had walked away with Ryan. Lily then returned her attention back to Jamie and watched as he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor where a slow song was playing. All the problems Lily had seemed to slip away in Jamie's arms she looked up at him and reached around his neck and kissed him long when the broke he looked at her and kissed her again.

Lily: I am sorry baby I love you so much.

Jamie: I love you too Lily and I promise nothing is going to come between us.

The rest of the night was filled with even more dancing, chatting with friends, and just having fun and celebrating the return of three good friends. By the end of the night everyone had left the club with great feelings in their hearts and couldn't wait until the next party they would go to.

AN: Well what did you think? The next part is Pt. 10 which is You Mean Everything To Me where JR and Bianca visit the church where the want to get married, Lily and Jamie get closer to sleeping together, Maggie and Jonathan make plans to have a child, Skye and JR talk about his feelings for Bianca, Erica and Adam plot to destroy the Carrey's.


	10. You Mean Everything To Me

AN: Alright here is the tenth part called You Mean Everything To Me where JR and Bianca visit the church where the want to get married, Lily and Jamie get closer to sleeping together, Ryan and Greenlee make plans to have a child, Skye and JR talk about his feelings for Bianca, Erica and Adam plot to destroy the Carrey's. Also Haley and Mateo aren't in this part but they will return in the twelfth part they had to go back to California and Skye leaves in this part but returns in part thirteen.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 10: You Mean Everything To Me

JR woke up in the middle of the night to what he thought was footsteps he looked at Bianca still asleep in his arms and then he looked at the clock it read 4:45 a.m. JR decided that he was going to go see who was still up at this time of the night. JR walked down the hall and to the stairs where he could see the living room doors were closed but light was coming through the doors and he could hear someone talking to someone inside. He quietly peeked his head inside to see who it was and there stood Skye on her cell phone sounding rather upset about some woman named Helena getting away again and to make sure Emily was safe. Then she got off the phone and turned around to see JR standing at the doorway to the living room with a questionable stare.

Skye: JR what are you doing up so early?

JR: Well you woke me.

Skye: Oh I am sorry about that did I wake Bianca to?

JR: No she can sleep through anything so who was on the phone?

Skye: Oh that was my friend Luke I called him to get an update on my sister Emily.

JR: Why wouldn't Emily be safe? And who is Helena? Are you in some kind of trouble Skye?

Skye: JR calm down I am in no trouble at all. Look if I tell you everything it would take a long time and you look tired so go upstairs and go to bed I am just going to do some work on my lap top.

JR: Actually I am not tired anymore so dear sister please tell me this story.

Skye: You sure you want to know?

JR: Yes.

Skye: Alright come here and sit down.

JR walked over to the couch where Skye was sitting and sat right beside and looked her straight in the face he wanted to know if Skye was in trouble so he could help her he did not want anything happening to his sister. Although Skye was not really a Chandler JR still saw her as his sister he had grown to love her and would be damned if anyone hurt her. About forty minutes later Skye had finished the whole long story and JR was stunned at how his sister had gotten herself into such a mess he also noticed how her eyes shined whenever she mentioned this Luke. Skye looked down at the table and saw a picture album it looked like Bianca's she picked it up and flipped through it and smiled. There were tons of pictures of Bianca and JR in there and several of Bianca, JR, and Miranda she stopped on one where JR was kissing Bianca at a party and smiled.

Skye: So you and Bianca are finally together huh?

JR: Yes we are and I couldn't be happier Skye.

Skye: I know I mean you have wanted to be with her for how long almost fourteen years?

JR: Yep ever since I was ten and she had that eating disorder it made me see how much I needed her and wanted her.

Skye: But Jamie beat you to the punch.

JR: You could say that god it killed me to see them together every day for four years and then when they broke up I thought we had a chance but that is when she started dating Trey.

Skye: Well you have her now JR and she loves you I can see it.

JR: I love her so much Skye I haven't felt this way about any woman before Laurie and Babe were just distractions.

Skye: Yes and I hear Babe is quite a distraction and manipulator.

JR: I hate her Skye I honestly do she kept Bianca's baby away from her and she manipulated Jamie I hope my dad and Erica take them down.

Skye: Well so do I and I don't even know them.

JR: Be thankful for that.

Skye: So does Jamie have problems with you guys getting married?

JR: He did but I got through to him plus he is dating Lily Montgomery now.

Skye: Really wow have I missed some exciting Pine Valley news!

JR: Yes you have when do you have to go back to Port Charles?

Skye: Tomorrow afternoon I wish I could stay longer but I was thinking of maybe bringing Emily up here for a couple of days sometime next week.

JR: I would love to meet Emily so I think you should Haley is coming back next Friday can you and Emily come down for the weekend?

Skye: That would be a great idea JR I need to go ask Adam first excuse me.

Skye got up and headed for the office where Adam was working just then JR heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the sound of baby laughter filling the halls. JR watched as Bianca came strolling in with Miranda in her arms she quickly reached the coach and plopped down right by JR and gave him a quick kiss. JR then noticed that Bianca was already dressed in a pink juicy coture dress top, khacki pants, and black heels and he studied her for awhile until he realized she was going to work early that day.

JR: Do you have to leave now?

Bianca: Yes Simone is up there all by her self and she is scared to death!

JR: Where are Kendall, Maggie, Greenlee, Danielle, and Lily?

Bianca: Kendall is visiting mom, Maggie is at home working she is sick, Greenlee doesn't get in till nine, Danielle is out of town until Tuesday, and Lily is probably over at Jamie's.

JR: And Mia?

Bianca: I am going to go pick her up now so I gotta run don't forget today at three we are looking at that church!

JR: I won't I promise!

Bianca ran out the house and headed straight to Mia's when she got there she saw Mia waiting for her and she jumped in and headed to Fusion. Mia was wearing a green shaw, ripped jeans, and tennis shoes and kept working on her hair they were lucky Skye and Erica were around to look over Miranda, Jenna, and Rachel they didn't know what they would do if they didn't. They walked in the office and saw Simone typing rather quickly on her laptop she looked up and smiled then went right back to work. Bianca and Mia went to their desks and started working on their projects Mia got onto the internet to check her e-mail for any foundations who need funding while Simone was on computer working on box set designs and Bianca was on the phone with a ball room called Diamond's seeing if she could reserve a day for their first Fusion formal party.

**AT JAMIE'S: **

Jamie watched Lily finish up her homework with amusement in his eyes he loved how focused she was on everything. The minute she put all her books back in her bag she felt Jamie's arms around her and he kissed her neck which made her laugh Lily then got out of her seat and jumped in his arms and kissed him and they made it to the couch where the kisses got more intense and finally they both had to stop for air. Jamie stroke the hair out of Lily's eyes and kissed her hand he wanted to spend the day with her and had got Greenlee to let her have the day off Lily's cell phone rang and she tried to get it but Jamie grabbed it before she did. She smiled at him and tried to get it out of his hands but he was to fast he didn't give it back until the ringing ended and when he gave it back he had a huge smile on his face.

Lily: Ha ha Jamie real funny lets hope that wasn't my dad!

Jamie: Babe we are spending the day together just you and me remember no calls or anything!

Lily: Alright anyways it was just Dani I'll call her back later.

Jamie: That would be a good idea so what do you want to do today?

Lily: I don't care but I need to go by mine and Dani's apartment and change.

Jamie: It is so cool that you and Danielle live right above me now.

Lily: I know lucky us!

Jamie: Indeed know you don't have to sneek me into Jackson's.

Lily: True plus Maggie and Jonathan live in this building too.

Jamie: Yep so have you talked to Aidan lately?

Lily: No I haven't talked to him since last week when he found out.

Jamie: I don't know why he doesn't like me.

Lily: He is just a very suspicious guy.

Jamie: Yeah I guess.

Lily: Oh I know what I want to do today!

Jamie: What?

Lily: I just bought The Notebook on DVD and we are so watching it!

Jamie: You know I spoil you.

Lily: Whatever come on lets go!

Lily grabbed Jamie's arm and they ran up to her apartment to watch her movie Jamie didn't mind if it was a chick flick anything to get to hold Lily he would do.

**Back At The Chandler Mansion: **

Skye had just woken up from her nap and could hear conversation going on downstairs she knew it was JR and Adam they were probably talking about how she was always getting herself into danger. She smiled when she saw the picture of the dresser it was of her, Haley, JR, and Adam all smiling at Haley's birth-day party even though she wasn't Chandler she knew she had a second family with them. Skye was brought back to reality to hear her cell phone ring she looked at it and it read **Emily **so she quickly answered her phone afraid her sister had gotten into some trouble.

Skye: Emily are you okay?

Emily: I'm fine Skye it's just weird being around Connor.

Skye: He hasn't hurt you has he?

Emily: No it's just I always spot him staring and me and he always says how he really is like Nicholas it is just weird.

Skye: Alright the first thing I am going to do is call Lucky and tell him to come get you.

Emily: Thanks Skye how are things in Pine Valley?

Skye: Great I got to see my other family and they invited us to come back next weekend what do you say?

Emily: Sure that sounds great! I can get away from Connor and Helena for a couple of days tell them thanks for me.

Skye: I will I will call you late Em bye.

Emily: Alright bye Skye.

Skye flipped her phone shut and walked out of her room and walked down stairs and into the living room where she saw Adam, JR, and Miranda on the couch Adam and JR were of course discussing about Skye's situation and Miranda was playing in between them.

Skye: You know if you are going to talk about me you might want to keep your voices down.

Adam: Skye we didn't see you there did you just wake up?

Skye: Yes and my sister Emily called me to but I am more interested in way you were talking about me.

Adam: We are just worried about Skye.

JR: Yeah I just want to make sure nothing is going to happen to you.

Skye: Look guys I know what I am doing okay? Plus I have Emily, Luke, Lucky, Elizabeth, Georgie, and Dillon helping find Helena.

Adam: Well as long as you are safe.

Skye: I am oh JR shouldn't you be leaving for the church?

JR: Shit your right! Alright I have to go but I will be back later bye!

Skye and Adam watched JR rush out of the house then they heard a car start and screech down the drive way. Skye turned to face Adam with a huge smile on her face so went over and sat down and put Miranda on her lap and bounced her up and down while she watched Adam then she decided to bring up how he was going to make the Carrey women pay.

Skye: So how are you holding up Adam?

Adam: Just fine now that Miranda is back with Bianca and JR but don't think that Babe, Krystal, or David are off the hook.

Skye: Oh I don't knowing you they are probably no where near facing the end of this.

Adam: Well they aren't I want them to suffer the way Bianca suffered.

Skye: I do too and I don't even know them.

Adam: You should be happy for that.

Skye: I guess I should but if you need me I will be there for you guys.

Adam: Thank you Skye.

Skye: No problem god a lot has happened since I have been gone! Bianca and JR are getting married, they have a baby, and Jamie and Lily are together now!

Adam: Yes you did and you were deeply missed.

Skye: I missed you guys too oh that reminds me I have to go see Ryan and talk to him about a business proposal I will be back in a couple of hours.

Adam: Alright I will see you then.

Skye walked out of the Chandler Mansion and took her rental care over to Ryan and Greenlee's hoping that they would let her be on board for Cambias Ryan had told her to come to his place because he got the answer from Bianca. When she got to their penthouse she knocked a few times and Greenlee finally answered the door and let her in.

Greenlee: Skye it's great to see you again we didn't get a chance to talk at the party.

Skye: No we didn't it is nice to see you again too Greenlee is Ryan here?

Ryan: Yeah right out here!

Skye and Greenlee walked out on the balcony to see Ryan and a tall dark haired british man staring at her. Skye decided that it was rude not to introduce yourself so she walked up to the stranger and gave him a firm hand shake and a big smile.

Skye: Hi I'm Skye Chandler Quartermaine and you are?

Ethan: Ethan Ramsey it is nice to meet you Skye from what I hear you are quite the business woman.

Skye: Well thank you but Ryan are you going to tell me why I came out here?

Ryan: Skye this guy is related to Alexander Cambias.

Skye: Oh wow that is really nice meeting you.

Ethan: Thank you again so I hear you and a partner own a casino in Port Charles on a boat?

Skye: Yes me and my friend Luke are business partners and I ran ELQ for quite a long time.

Ethan: Any reason you are interested in Cambias?

Skye: Other than it is one of the biggest corporations in the world? No not really I see you have my resume there.

Ethan: Yes it is quite impressive.

Skye: Thank you so do I get the job?

Ethan: Well Bianca said yes and I don't see any reason in not letting you have it so yes.

Skye: That is great! You don't mind that I live in Port Charles do you?

Ethan: Not at all in fact some of our major deals are made in Port Charles.

Skye: Really? Well that is great thank-you Ethan you won't regret it!

Ethan: I am sure I won't know I have to get to Kendall's so I will see you all later.

Skye: Well that was easy.

Ryan: I told you not to worry everyone knows about you Skye and how good you are at what you do.

Greenlee: Yeah I might have you help out with some Fusion negotiations every now and then if you aren't to busy up in Port Charles.

Skye: Well I wouldn't mind helping out every once in awhile I have to go back though tomorrow afternoon but I will be back on Wednesday with my sister Emily.

Greenlee: Oh that's cool I can't wait to meet her!

Skye: She can't wait to meet you guys too oh my I have to go I will see you guys on Wednesday!

Ryan: Bye Skye!

As Skye walked out the door Ryan decided to talk to Greenlee about making their own family just like Bianca, JR, Boyd, and Mia had done. He knew that Greenlee wanted children and she wanted them soon there was no reason to wait after Bianca and JR's wedding and he knew he was ready to start a family with Greenlee. It was then that he noticed Greenlee had her arms around him and was looking into his eyes he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss then lead her to the couch.

Greenlee: Hey what is up with you?

Ryan: I have been thinking about the future.

Greenlee: Yes so has everyone else since Bianca and JR got engaged.

Ryan: I have been thinking about our future.

Greenlee: Okay what about it?

Ryan: In four months there won't be any reason not to try and start our own family Greenlee and that is what I want for us to make a family together.

Greenlee: Oh Ryan I do too!

Ryan: I am glad Greenlee I love you so much.

Greenlee: I love you too.

Greenlee leaned over and gave her husband a long passionate kiss which ended up with them heading to the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

**At Rose-Mary's Church:**

Bianca walked up and down the aisle looking at everything in the church it was absolutely beautiful there were candles at the end of each bench and stain painted glass on each window. JR was just finishing up with the reverend and watched as Bianca walked around the church with a big smile on her face which made him smile he loved Bianca's smile and he knew just how badly she wanted this church so he did everything in his power to get it. After the reverend left he walked up to Bianca and put his hands around her waist which made her turn and around and smile up at him she then put her arms around his neck and brought him down to her level and kissed him.

Bianca: So did we get the place?

JR: You bet we did babe.

Bianca: Oh my god JR! Thank you so much for coming with me to do this.

JR: No thanks necessary baby I wanted to do this for you.

Bianca: So the trial against David, Krystal, and Babe starts tomorrow right?

JR: Yes it does but we have plenty of people on our side to take the stand all our friends and family and us they will pay Bianca I promise you that.

Bianca: Oh I know they will pay I just hope they don't get a light sentence.

JR: Trust me with Jackson and Livia double teaming them they are going to be in jail for a long time.

Bianca: Yeah I guess you are right so when does Skye leave?

JR: Tomorrow morning she has to be back in Port Charles to do some work with her sister.

Bianca: Oh is she going to come back soon?

JR: Yeah she will be back on Wednesday with her sister.

Bianca: Oh that is cool I have always wanted to meet Emily.

JR: Yeah so have I and Haley and Mateo will be back on Tuesday.

Bianca: That is neat well I guess we better get back home god knows what Adam is having Miranda do.

JR picked Bianca up and headed for their car he put her inside than ran over to the driver's side and drove off towards the Chandler Mansion. Both were thinking about the trial that would go on the next day the attorney had decided to put Greenlee, Ryan, Kendall, Ethan, Erica, and Adam on the stand tomorrow JR and Bianca didn't go until the third day of the trial and both were nervous about it.

**At the Chandler Mansion: **

Erica and Adam were in Adam's office discussing what they were going to say at the trial the next day and both had their own ways of getting to the jury to listen to them. Both were going over the questions that were given to them by the DA and were confident that they could make Babe, Krystal, and David look like the monsters that they were.

Erica: Well it sounds like we are both ready to tear those people apart.

Adam: Lets just hope the jury isn't stupid.

Erica: Trust me Adam there is no way Babe and her family are going to get away with this.

Adam: True with all the people that will testify against them.

Erica: That is right and most of those people are big names in this town.

Adam: I really hope they get life in jail.

Erica: So do a lot of people Adam.

Just then Adam saw Skye walk by rolling one of her suitcases to the door and setting it down in front of the front door. As soon as Skye set her suitcase down JR and Bianca came in the front door with big smiles on their faces and told Skye, Adam, and Erica to get in the living room so they could talk. Once they were all inside the living room and Bianca had Miranda safely in her arms JR decided to tell them all the good news.

JR: Well we got the church!

Erica: Really? Oh that is great! I love that church it is so beautiful!

Skye: Which church did you guys get?

Bianca: Rose-Mary's Cathedral.

Skye: Oh that place is awesome that is a really cool place to get married in!

Adam: Yes that church is also known for wealthy people to get married at.

Bianca: We know Adam we know so what have you guys been up to?

Skye: I have been packing for tomorrow.

Erica: And Adam and I have been going over what we are going to say at the trial tomorrow.

JR: Well that is a good idea we need all the help we can get.

Erica: Don't worry JR I already have Greenlee, Ryan, Ethan, Kendall, Jamie, Lily, Maggie, Jonathan, Reggie, Danielle, Jackson, Aidan, and Simone testifying against those snakes!

Adam: We also have Livia and Jackson representing us.

Bianca: That is quite the army!

JR: Yeah it is they should go to prison for sure.

Erica: Well lets hope so!

**Jamie's Place:**

Jamie and Lily walked into his apartment it was 9:30 p.m. and they had spent the whole day together just hanging out with Maggie and Jonathan and they had stopped by SOS for awhile. Jamie had left Lily in the living room while he went to change into a sleevless work out tee and basketball shorts. The minute he got his other shirt off he saw Lily in the door way just staring at him Jamie was about to ask Lily if something was wrong when she walked up to him and captured his lips with her own. The act caught Jamie off guard and he fell on the bed with Lily not far behind she took her shirt off and went back to kissing him. As much as Jamie wanted this he had to know if she was aware of what they were about to and if she was sure she wanted to do it. He stopped kissing her and slowly sat up Lily was confused why he had stopped she hoped she didn't do anything wrong she rested her chin on Jamie's bare shoulder and looked at him with questioning eyes.

Lily: What's wrong? Did I do something wrong again?

Jamie: No Lily you didn't do anything wrong.

Lily: Then what is it?

Jamie: Are you aware of what we are about to do?

Lily: Yes we are about to make love.

Jamie: Yes baby but it is a big step are you sure you are ready for it?

Lily: I am sure I love you and I am sure I want you to be my first.

Jamie: Lily babe what we are about to do is serious.

Lily: I know that and I am ready Jamie I am nineteen years old I am not glass I won't break.

Jamie: I know but…

Lily: I love you and I want to show you I love you but can you return what I am feeling?

Jamie: Yes baby I am.

Lily: Then that is all I need to know.

Lily grabbed Jamie's face and leaned over and started kissing him again Jamie grabbed Lily's hips and pulled her over towards the bed. That night Jamie and Lily did sleep together and both had never felt so much love between two people before Jamie watched Lily sleeping in his chest he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep himself.

AN: Well that is the tenth part okay PT. 11 is called You've Got Me in this part Greenlee, Erica, Adam, Kendall, and Ryan testify against Babe, David, and Krystal, Aidan finds out about Jamie and Lily sleeping together, Maggie and Jonathan break into David's house while Greenlee and Kendall follow Babe around, Babe tries to make a deal with Bianca and JR, and Jamie makes studying for finals fun for Lily!


	11. You’ve Got Me

AN: Okay here is the eleventh part to Changes Of The Heart PT. 11 is called You've Got Me in this part Greenlee, Erica, Adam, Kendall, and Ryan testify against Babe, David, and Krystal, Aidan finds out about Jamie and Lily sleeping together, Maggie and Jonathan break into David's house while Greenlee and Kendall follow Babe around, Babe tries to make a deal with Bianca and JR, Aidan and Lily get into fight about Jamie, and Jamie gives Lily a reward for studying for her exam!

Changes Of The Heart

PT. 11 : You've Got Me

**Pine Valley Court**** House: **

Bianca and JR were waiting outside the court room with all their family and friends there to support them JR was talking to Jamie, Ryan, Ethan, Aidan and Jonathan telling them about how thankful he was that they were there. While Maggie, Kendall, Greenlee, and Simone were trying to tell Bianca how everything was going to get better after this and how their lives were going to be filled with happiness and joy again. Meanwhile in another part of the court house Lily had just gotten done getting a drink and turned around to see Babe Chandler standing right in front of her smiling.

Lily: Can I help you with something?

Babe: Your Lily Montgomery right? Bianca's cousin and Greenlee's little sister?

Lily: Yes and you are the girl who stole Miranda.

Babe: Yes I am but I didn't know it was Miranda for awhile.

Lily: You knew a long time before you told Bianca! Look I shouldn't be talking to you so please leave me alone.

Babe: I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.

Lily: Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it especially everything you have done.

Babe: What are you talking about?

Lily: You don't know? Um let me see you kept Bianca's child away from her, you drugged JR and made Bianca think he slept with you, and you played Jamie for a fool!

Babe: Wow so it is true?

Lily: What?

Babe: That Lily Montgomery and Jamie Martin are dating wow let me tell you honey you are one lucky girl he is one hell of a lover.

Lily: Shut you whorish mouth.

Babe: Oh it looks like you already got to experience sleeping with Jamie did he tell you we did it all the time?

Jamie: Babe leave her alone!

Babe and Lily turned around to see Jamie and Greenlee standing there with very pissed off looks on their faces. Jamie walked up to Lily and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead while Greenlee walked right up to Babe and slapped her hard across the face. Babe turned to face Greenlee with a very angry face and shoved her towards Jamie and Lily where Jamie caught her.

Babe: What the hell was that for you stupid bitch!

Greenlee: You ever talk to my sister like that again it will be a lot worse!

Jamie: Why don't you get out of here Babe see if you can't steal another kid or sleep with someone else!

Babe: I don't need this today just stay out of my way!

The courtroom doors opened and people were being let inside Ryan waited for Jamie, Lily, and Greenlee to catch up and the walked in together and sat down. Thirty minutes had passed and Ryan, Ethan, Erica, and Adam had already been up to the witness stand and Livia was about to call Greenlee up to the witness stand.

Judge: Your next witness Ms. Frye.

Livia: I would like to call Greenlee Lavery up to the stand.

Greenlee stood from her seat and went to the stand and swore to tell the truth she than sat down as Livia stood up and walked up to and started her questioning.

Livia: Mrs. Lavery what is your relationship to Bianca Montgomery?

Greenlee: She is my cousin and one of my best friends.

Livia: And were you a big part of her life during her pregnancy?

Greenlee: Yes me and everyone else who loved Bianca was around her during her pregnancy.

Livia: What about the day Miranda was believed to be dead were you with Bianca?

Greenlee: Yes that was one of the worst days in my life I took Bianca to the crash site and she just cried her eyes out.

Livia: You were the first person to find Bianca when she took Miranda from the hospital weren't you?

Greenlee: Yes and she kept calling that baby Miranda and she was right that was her daughter and she was right where she belonged.

Livia: What was Bianca like during those nine months when she thought her daughter wad dead?

Greenlee: She was very depressed for the longest time and she cried herself to sleep almost every night.

Livia: Did you have a friendship with Babe Chandler?

Greenlee: No I always felt there was something off about her and I was right she let her supposive best friend think her child was dead what kind of person does that?

Livia: What was Bianca like after she got Miranda back?

Greenlee: She was so happy she had her daughter back and her and JR Chandler had started going out then Babe came back to cause more trouble.

Livia: What kind of trouble did Mrs. Chandler start?

Greenlee: For one she drugged JR and made Bianca think they slept together and she always tried to talk to Bianca.

Livia: Was there any evidence found that Mrs. Chandler drugged JR Chandler?

Greenlee: Yes Maggie Stone found a bottle of pills the night JR and Bianca got engaged.

Livia: Thank you Mrs. Lavery no more questions.

Greenlee went through the cross examination and didn't give in she told the court how horrible David, Krystal, and Babe were after Greenlee an hour had passed and they were just finishing up with Kendall who tore Babe and her family apart. The trial was over for the day the witness's that would speak tomorrow were Maggie, Jonathan, Lily, Jamie, and Simone. The trial had been over for fifteen minutes and everyone had gone home except Maggie, Jonathan, Kendall, and Greenlee who were talking about how to get more evidence against David, Krystal, and Babe. Maggie then remembered where David kept the house key and that is when she got her brilliant idea.

Maggie: Hey I know where David keeps the key to his house.

Kendall: Great what do you want to do go throw a party?

Maggie: No you idiot there could be evidence there or information to use against David, Krystal, and Babe.

Greenlee: That's a great idea Maggie! But wait we all can't go we would be spotted to easily.

Maggie: I know that is why Jonathan and I will go to David's and you and Kendall could follow Babe and see is she goes anywhere suspicious.

Kendall: That is perfect but how do we find Babe?

Jonathan: She is leaving right now.

Kendall and Greenlee turned around to see Babe walking out of the building they quickly started to run after her than began to walk so she wouldn't notice meanwhile Jonathan and Maggie were exiting out the other door and were heading to David's they just hoped he wasn't home.

**Lily & Danielle's Apartment: **

Lily turned the key and opened the door to let Jamie and her in when they got in the apartment Lily went straight to her room to change out of her dress while Jamie flopped down on the couch and put on a football game. Six minutes passed and Lily finally came out of her room dressed in a pink Abercrombie top and a short dark blue skirt she also had her lap top and psychology book in hand. She sat down by Jamie and flipped her lap top open and got on the internet to do research for a paper that was due in three days then she had to study for the psychology test that was tomorrow an hour after she testified. The football game was at half time and Jamie looked at his girlfriend typing away on her computer. He knew she had a busy day tomorrow she had to go to four classes and her sorority was having a meeting for two hours after that he had forgotten which sorority Lily and Danielle belonged to so he started up a conversation.

Jamie: Hey babe?

Lily: What?

Jamie: What sorority do you and Dani belong to again?

Lily: Kappa Kappa Gamma same as Bianca and Maggie why?

Jamie: Just wondering.

Lily: God I am so not looking forward to tomorrow I hate being so busy!

Jamie: I don't like it either baby.

Lily: Can you believe Babe trying to make me jealous of you and her what a joke.

Jamie: Yeah well I think your sister put her in her place.

Lily: Were you in love with her?

Jamie: I thought I was but it was just games with her you know?

Lily: Like puzzles and stuff?

Jamie: No honey different games not fun games bad games.

Lily: Oh well it looks like your game is back on.

Jamie: So it is but hey you aren't nervous about going on stand tomorrow are you?

Lily: I was but I think I will be okay.

Jamie: You are going to be better thank okay you are going to be great.

Lily: Thanks so what do you want to do after my meeting tomorrow?

Jamie: Well I thought we could hang out with Maggie and Jonathan for a little bit if that is cool.

Lily: Yeah it's cool but I might have to stay at Kappa for a few minutes after the meeting my sorority sister Emily needs help with her calculus.

Jamie: It's cool Lily so when does Danielle get back Tuesday?

Lily: She is coming in the morning and she is going to take a taxi to our place.

Jamie: Alright oh after the trial I am going somewhere with Bianca for a little bit while JR has some work to do.

Lily: Sounds exciting anyway go back to watching your game so I can get this done.

Jamie: Alright babe.

Jamie went back to watching his football game while Lily was doing her research paper when she got an instant message from Aidan she quickly accepted the IM but couldn't believe what he wrote on it.

**ADevane****: Simone told me you and Jamie slept together is that true? **

**LilyMont98: Aidan, yes it is true but he didn't make me do anything I didn't want to so just drop it. **

**ADevane****: I need to see you. **

**LilyMont98: Well I am busy typing a paper and Jamie is here right now and I have a test to study for. **

**ADevane****: Do you realize what you have done? God Lily how can you be so stupid! **

**LilyMont98: I am not stupid I love him and he loves me! **

**ADevane****: No he doesn't Lily he is just using you to get to Bianca. **

**LilyMont98: Jamie and Bianca have been over for two years and I am not in the mood for your crap! **

**ADevane****: I am coming over there.**

**LilyMont98: Don't you dare! If you show up here I won't talk to you again! **

Lily then closed the IM and blocked Aidan from sending her anymore she then went back to typing on her paper praying that Aidan did not show up she was getting sick of him always saying bad things about Jamie she then leaned over Jamie and gave him a quick kiss.

**At David's House: **

Maggie and Jonathan had pulled up in David's driveway a few minutes ago now she was looking inside for any sign of him or Krystal. When she saw that no one was home she picked up the key and unlocked the door and went inside with Jonathan close behind her Maggie walked over to David's desk and turned on the lamp light and started going through all of his files with Jonathan neither one had found anything until Maggie found a locked cabinet. Maggie looked around the room until she saw a crowbar by a tool box she picked the bar up and broke the lock on the cabinet she got out her flash light and was amazed at what she found meanwhile Jonathan had found something on the computer.

Maggie: I got something here.

Jonathan: So do I what do you have?

Maggie: We got files on everyone who is close to Bianca and JR plus a bunch of prescriptions for Babe Chandler for the drug she fed to JR what about you?

Jonathan: Oh we have a lot of prescriptions, DNA Test results for Miranda, and it looks like a typed speech for their testimony.

Maggie: Why would you have your testimony typed out for you if you are telling the truth?

Jonathan: I think that is the point none of them are.

Maggie: I knew it! Alright I have the files you get all that stuff off the computer and we will go over it at our place with Greenlee and Kendall.

Jonathan: Okay it is printing now.

It took the printer only a few more minutes until Jonathan had every bit of information he needed he then turned off the computer and walked outside the house with Maggie. He got in the passenger side of Maggie's car and she drove off and headed for their apartment while she was calling Greenlee to let her know what they found and to make sure she and Kendall came by their house to go over it.

**Pine Valley Inn: **

Greenlee and Kendall sat down at one of the table a few feet away from Babe and her parents they watched as they talked about the trial and about JR and Bianca's testimony. Just then Greenlee's cell phone began to ring and she took it out, pressed talk, and put the phone to her ear.

Greenlee: Maggie did you guys find anything?

Maggie: Oh we hit it big how about you and Kendall have you kept an eye on Babe?

Greenlee: Yeah but she has just been at the Pine Valley Inn since she left the court house.

Maggie: Okay why don't you and Kendall just come over to my place and we can go over the files together.

Greenlee: Alright we will be there in ten minutes.

Maggie: Alright I will see you then.

Kendall: What did she say?

Greenlee: They got a lot of information at David's she wants us to leave and come over there to look at it with them.

Kendall: What about Babe?

Greenlee: Kendall she isn't going anywhere so lets just get over to Maggie's.

Kendall: Alright I just want this to be over with.

Greenlee: A lot of people do and it will they will pay for what they did to Bianca and JR.

Kendall: You bet your ass they are!

Greenlee: Okay now lets just get out of here so we can nail them with something.

Greenlee and Kendall walked out of the Pine Valley Inn neither one knowing that Babe was waiting until they left to put her plan in action. She looked over at Krystal and David and decided that she would tell them what she had planned to do she was going to the Chandler's to try and make a deal with JR and Bianca hoping they would take it.

Krystal: Babe what are you thinking about?

Babe: I need to tell you guys something.

David: What?

Babe: I am going to the Chandler's to try and make a deal with JR and Bianca.

David: What! No way!

Babe: Dad I am going and you can't stop me.

Krystal: Just be careful Babe.

Babe: I will I promise.

Babe got out of her seat and left David and Krystal both looking back at her with worried eyes both knew that JR and Bianca would never make a deal with Babe and they knew that when she wanted something she would do anything to get it and right now she wanted to get out of going to jail.

**Lily & Danielle's Apartment 8:50 PM: **

Lily was sitting at her kitchen table studying over her Psychology review guide and was getting rather frustrated with it Jamie was in the next room watching another football game when he looked up and saw Lily looking rather pissed. He got up from his seat, walked over to Lily, sat down by her, and leaned over and gave her a kiss which lasted longer than either expected. When they broke away Jamie saw that Lily was on the verge of tears he figured it was from the lack of sleep and the long day she had working on her paper and studying for the past four hours.

Jamie: Baby don't you think you have studied long enough?

Lily: Yes but I need to know all of this.

Jamie: Well if you do know all of it why don't you take a break.

Lily: I would if I could get my mind off of it but nothing has worked so far.

Jamie: Well for studying so hard I think you deserve a reward.

Lily: Really and what is that?

Jamie: This.

Jamie leaned over and captured Lily's lips with his own both their tongue's began to caress the others and Lily let out a slight moan. Jamie then picked her up and headed towards the bedroom while she was unbuttoning his shirt and still kissing him Jamie walked in the room, threw Lily on her bed, and got on top of her and began kissing her neck. A few hours later Jamie and Lily were wrapped up in her sheets and Jamie was holding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head every few seconds she just smiled and held onto him.

Jamie: So did that relax you?

Lily: Oh yeah that was quite the reward I will have to study more often!

Jamie: Oh we are still going to make love even when you aren't studying I love you to much not to show you.

Lily: I love you too so are you ready for tomorrow?

Jamie: Yeah as long as I have you by my side I will be ready for anything.

Lily: I feel the same way about you I am so lucky to have you as my boyfriend.

Jamie: No Lily it is me who is lucky to have you trust me! You know I thought I would never feel this way again after Bianca and I broke up? But then you came along and made me a better person.

Lily: It wasn't me Jamie you were a good person to begin with you just forgot that you were.

Jamie: I love you Lily.

Lily: I love you too.

**Chandler**** Mansion**** 11:30 PM: **

Bianca and JR were in the living room looking at wedding magazines and talking about their future while everyone else was asleep they thought it would be the perfect time to get some private time to talk. Just then they heard the front door open and heard heels on the floor JR thought that it was Haley coming home a day early but when Babe showed up at the living room door he lost all emotion in his eyes.

JR: What the hell are you doing here?

Babe: I need to talk to the two of you.

Bianca: We don't talk to sluts so get out of here before I call the police!

Babe: I came to make a deal.

JR: What deal we are not making any deal with you after what you did!

Babe: Please JR give me two minutes.

Bianca: You have one.

Babe: I want you guys to drop the charges against me and my parents and if you do I will leave town.

Bianca: No way in hell!

JR: How dare you come in here and demand that of us!

Babe: God what is the problem I am leaving anyway!

Bianca: Not good enough you and your psycho parents are going to do time for what you did to JR and I.

JR: You should leave Babe before we call the cops on your sorry ass.

Babe: You really think that a jury is going to sentence me?

Bianca: Um… Yeah you bet your ass you stupid bitch!

Babe: Please I will just put on my sweet little act that you all fell for.

JR: It won't work.

Babe: We will see won't we!

Babe then turned on her heel and stormed out of the house Bianca just stared at JR and he stared back.

Bianca: You don't think they will buy her act do you?

JR: Hell no! I promise you Bianca they are going down.

Bianca: I hope so.

JR: I know so! Did you hear Kendall, Greenlee, and Erica today they tore them apart and there are many more who will do the same.

Bianca: I guess you are right I just want her out of our lives.

JR: I do too baby.

Bianca then decided it was best to drop the subject and go back to the wedding which was easy for both of them to forget the trial and to plan their future. Little did they know what a psycho Babe was and just how far she would go even if it meant hurting someone to keep them quiet and she had one person in mind Bianca Montgomery.

AN: Okay next time is PT. 12 : Bianca's Memories in this part Bianca thinks back on her relationships with Trey and Jamie so there are going to be flashbacks of when she was with them, Also Lily tells Aidan she can't be his partner anymore, Kendall helps Ethan fight for his title at Cambias against Zach, JR assures Bianca that nothing will go wrong with their wedding, Haley returns with her own special wedding idea's, Simone fights with Aidan over Lily, and Greenlee and Lily talk about her relationship with Jamie.


	12. Bianca's Memories

AN: Okay here is PT. 12 : Bianca's Memories in this part Bianca thinks back on her relationships with Trey and Jamie so there are going to be flashbacks of when she was with them, Also Lily tells Aidan she can't be his partner anymore, Kendall helps Ethan fight for his title at Cambias against Zach, JR assures Bianca that nothing will go wrong with their wedding, Haley returns with her own special wedding idea's, Simone fights with Aidan over Lily, and Greenlee and Lily talk about her relationship with Jamie.

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 12 : Bianca's Memories

**12:30 at the Pine Valley Court House: **

As soon as everyone had heard that they were done with the trial for the day they all went outside to discuss what had just gone on JR and Bianca could not have been more pleased with Maggie, Jonathan, Simone, Lily, and Jamie's testimony that absolutely made Babe and her family look like scum. A few minutes later Babe came walking out with one of her parents on both sides of her as they tried to block her from the media Lily looked at her watch and told Jamie that she had to go and that she would see him later that night. She gave him a quick kiss then headed out the court house but not without Aidan following right behind her so he could talk to her in private and try to make Lily see what she was getting into. Lily was just then getting into her car when she felt an arm grab her and spin her around leaving her face to face with Aidan.

Lily: What is it Aidan?

Aidan: We need to talk about Jamie.

Lily: Not now Aidan I have a psychology test to get to and I am not in the mood.

Aidan: Not in the mood for what! The truth? The guy is using you Lily I can't believe you are falling for his crap!

Lily: It isn't crap with him! He loves me and I won't have you tell me other wise!

Aidan: One day you will realize that I was right Lily and you are going to wish you had listened to me!

Lily: Oh jesus! Fine Aidan you might be right about Jamie he might be using me the way he used Bianca and Maggie but I believe he has changed! You don't know him and until you want to I am not going to work for you anymore!

Aidan: Lily what are you talking about we are a team!

Lily: Not anymore Aidan I was hoping you would change your mind and try to trust Jamie but I see that is asking to much so we can't see each other anymore! Now if you will excuse me I have a psychology test to go take!

Lily then slammed her door shut and drove away from the court house without looking back she knew she was doing the right thing she just wished Aidan could see it. When Lily's car was out of view Aidan turned around to head to his car but when he turned around he saw Jamie staring at him with a very pissed off look on his face. Aidan tried to get by him but he got in his way to stop him which just made Aidan even more angry.

Aidan: What the hell is your problem?

Jamie: I could ask you the same thing.

Aidan: What are you talking about?

Jamie: The way you just treated Lily I am getting sick of you upsetting her especially right before she has a test!

Aidan: Please she isn't around you can stop pretending like you care.

Jamie: I am not pretending I love Lily I don't care if you believe it or not just leave her alone.

Aidan: If you are so worried about Lily getting hurt why don't you end this joke of a relationship right now!

Jamie: Like I said before it is no joke you leave my girlfriend alone.

Aidan: Now you listen up I care deeply about Lily and I don't know if you feel the same but if you are using her to get to Bianca I will make you regret it.

Jamie: I am not using her Aidan why is it so hard to believe?

Aidan: I don't trust you I never have really look at your background.

Jamie: What about my background?

Aidan: Um… lets see you are known for breaking girls hearts Bianca and Maggie are prime examples of that and when you aren't dating them you screw with their current relationship that they have with someone else!

Jamie: When the hell did I do that?

Aidan: Last year when Bianca and Trey were dating you did everything in your power to break them up not only did you succeed but Trey moved to California!

Jamie: I was still in love with Bianca then and I felt horrible when Trey left.

Aidan: I am sure you did anyway as I was saying don't screw with Lily or you will be answering to me.

Jamie: The same here buddy leave her alone.

With that Jamie walked over to Bianca, JR, Greenlee, Ryan, Kendall, and Ethan while Simone stood just a few feet in front of Aidan just staring at him not believing what she just witnessed. Simone was stunned that Aidan would try to come between Jamie and Lily now that she was finally happy and with someone who respected and loved her she had witnessed Lily's drastic change in her attitude since she started seeing Jamie last month and she would be damned if Aidan messed that up for her. She stormed up to Aidan and slapped his arm as hard as she could which probably wasn't very hard because he was ten times her size but it got his attention.

Aidan: What the hell was that for?

Simone: For being an ass what the hell are you doing to Lily and Jamie?

Aidan: You mean other than saving Lily from making a huge mistake?

Simone: What are you talking about? Have you not noticed Lily in the past month she is happy before Jamie came along she was moody and lonely and she finally finds someone who loves her and you try to ruin that?

Aidan: No I am trying to save her from getting hurt!

Simone: Oh my god he isn't going to hurt her Jamie loves her!

Aidan: Yeah well he also loved Bianca remember?

Simone: That was different he was a teenage boy when he slept with Joni plus that was three years ago when are you going to let it go?

Aidan: I'm sorry if I don't trust people who cheat on girls and steal that same girls child from her.

Simone: He didn't know that Bess was Miranda the minute he found out he drove back to make sure Bianca got her back!

Aidan: What are you talking about?

Simone: Babe wanted to keep going but when Jamie found out he had to see Bianca and he had to get away from Babe that is why they came back.

Aidan: Well then why did he try to get Bianca back when he got back?

Simone: He thought there was still something there but all that changed when Lily came around don't you notice the way he lights up when she enters the room?

Aidan: No I didn't really look at him all that much.

Simone: Well maybe you should look Jamie made mistakes with Bianca, Maggie, and Babe but haven't we all? Do you remember when you and Kendall were together that certainly wasn't the most stable relationship and Mine and Carlos's relationship wasn't great either but you and me are perfect! Just the way that Bianca and JR are perfect and the way that Jamie and Lily are becoming perfect I believe they are soul mates so will you stop messing with them?

Aidan: Yeah I will go by Lily's class and wait for her after and see if she will talk to me then.

Simone: She can't she has a meeting at Kappa Kappa Gamma tonight then she going over to Greenlee's and then she is spending the rest of the night with Jamie.

Aidan: Well then I guess I will have to talk to her before the trial tomorrow.

Simone: You promise to be nice?

Aidan: Yes baby I promise to be nice.

Simone: Good boy now I need to go home and take a shower and so do you.

Aidan: I already took one.

Simone: Well you are taking another one with me.

Aidan: You don't have to tell me twice lets go.

Aidan jumped in the drivers seat while Simone ran over to the passengers side and they sped away back to Aidan's apartment.

**Meanwhile At The Chandler's: **

Bianca was sitting on the floor of her and JR's bedroom looking at her old photo albums JR and Adam had left to do some kind of business and Miranda was down for her nap. Bianca smiled as she looked at several pictures of her and Kendall, her and Greenlee, Greenlee, Bianca, and Kendall, Bianca with all her friends and family, she stopped on one picture she must have been eighteen it was when she was with Jamie and JR and Laurie were right by them both girls were on each of the guys backs laughing. Bianca then started to remember things about her and Jamie's four year relationship.

_Flashback to the day at the park with Jamie, JR, and Laurie: _

_Laurie and Bianca ran to the swings, got on them, and waited for Jamie and JR to give them a push Jamie got behind Bianca while JR got behind Laurie and started to give both girls a push. Laurie would look back every few seconds and noticed that JR had his eyes glued on Bianca's back she didn't care she had even promised JR she would help him get Bianca she was interested in someone else anyway. A couple of hours had passed and JR and Laurie had left but Jamie and Bianca were now in the boat house wrapped up in each others arms Bianca leaned up and gave Jamie a soft kiss then went back to staring at the stars. _

_Bianca: I love Friday nights I mean it is the beginning of our weekend. _

_Jamie: I do too I get to spend more time with you. _

_Bianca: Your sweet so are we still going to Laurie's party tomorrow night? _

_Jamie: Of course we are why do you not want to go? _

_Bianca: No I do it's just that Joni will be there. _

_Jamie: Bianca there is nothing to worry about I am just helping her with her calculus. _

_Bianca: I know that but I don't think she does. _

_Jamie: Hey look at me I am with you I love you and Joni is not going to change that. _

_Bianca: I love you too Jamie but I do not trust that girl she has a reputation for stealing other girls boyfriend. _

_Jamie: Well she isn't going to break us up how long have we been together? It will be four years in two months right? People in high school don't usually stay together that long unless they are meant for each other. _

_Bianca: Okay Dr. Martin who told you that Tad?_

_Jamie: No it is how I feel and when I am with you it feels right. _

_Bianca: I feel the same way like we are always going to be together and never lie to each other. _

_Jamie: Same here and let me tell you Joni Stafford isn't going to make that feeling go away. _

_Bianca: I love you Jamie._

_Jamie: I love you too Bianca. _

_Bianca got up and sat on Jamie's lap she then leaned over and kissed him the kiss lasted forever neither one of them wanting to stop but unfortunately they had to for air and they didn't want a public audience. When Bianca felt she had enough of a break she went back to kissing Jamie not knowing that in three months she would lose him to Joni Stafford the girl he promised would not come between them. _

_End Of Flashback. _

Bianca was brought out of her daze when she heard the front door open and familiar voices filled the house. She knew exactly who it was and smiled as she heard two people headed towards her bedroom five seconds later Haley and Mateo walked into Bianca and JR's room both had several wedding magazines in their hands. Although Haley wasn't in the wedding she had decided to make herself Bianca's wedding planner in fact that was her job now and she loved to do it she had also enlisted Skye's help but since Skye wouldn't be back till the next day she decided to start without her. Haley and Mateo sat down on the floor by Bianca and spread the magazines out since Adam and JR weren't home Mateo decided to stay and listen to Haley talk about wedding details.

Bianca: Haley you didn't have to do this.

Haley: Nonsense I wanted to and we need to decide some things for the wedding.

Mateo: What is there to decide? They picked out the church and the honeymoon what else is there?

Bianca: You didn't really help out with your own wedding did you?

Mateo: No I was in charge of the honeymoon and that was it.

Haley: That is because this stuff is boring for guys by the way where is Miranda?

Bianca: She is in the nursery she just went down for her nap.

Haley: Oh well I will have to see her when she wakes up.

Bianca: Don't worry you will so how long are you guys in town this time?

Haley: Until the wedding since you are my client I need to stay and prepare things so we are back for four months!

Bianca: Oh Haley that is awesome!

Haley: I know now down to business who is your maid of honor and who are your bridesmaids?

Bianca: I have two maid of honors my mother and Kendall and then my bridesmaids are Greenlee, Simone, Maggie, Lily, and Danielle.

Haley: Oh that is awesome did you make sure there is enough for seven people on each side of the church?

Bianca: Yes we did we had all the bridesmaids, maid of honor's, best men, and groomsmen come to the church yesterday and see if it would work.

Haley: Well that is good that it did.

Mateo: Who are JR's best man and groomsmen?

Bianca: Like me he has two best men Adam and Jamie and then his groomsmen are Ryan, Jonathan, Aidan, Reggie, and Ethan.

Mateo: Cool so when are they getting back?

Bianca: Adam and JR should be back in about an hour or so.

Haley: Hello people we are getting off topic!

Bianca and Mateo laughed and went back to listening to what Haley had in mind for the wedding they also spent some time going over old times and laughing about past relationships and all the mistakes they made.

**Greenlee's Apartment: **

Greenlee had just woken up from her nap when she heard knocking on the door she looked at the clock and it read 5:45 PM she immediately knew it was Lily because she had told Greenlee that she was going to come over around six. She got off the couch and ran to the door to let Lily in when she got to the door she was greeted with a hug from her baby sister which she gladly returned. She knew if this was a few months ago Lily would not dare touch her because she was afraid of touching anyone but she outgrew that fear and learned that she liked it. Greenlee led Lily to the couch because she knew that this visit was for some major girl talk and it probably had something to do with either Jamie or Babe's trial.

Greenlee: So what is up baby sister?

Lily: I am not a baby Greenlee I am nineteen.

Greenlee: I know honey I was just kidding so what is up?

Lily: You like Jamie right?

Greenlee: Of course I do honey why would you ask me that?

Lily: It's just well Aidan doesn't like him because of what he did to Bianca and I thought maybe some other people weren't over that to.

Greenlee: It did upset me that he helped Babe but he is also the reason that Bianca has Miranda back so yes I forgave and so has everyone else Aidan is just really protective of you.

Lily: I don't know why I mean we love each other.

Greenlee: Who? You and Aidan?

Lily: No me and Jamie but Aidan thinks he is using me to get Bianca back.

Greenlee: That's stupid Lily don't listen to Aidan what does your heart say about Jamie?

Lily: That it trusts and loves him more than anything.

Greenlee: Well then go with that and screw what anyone else says.

Lily: Thanks Greenlee I am glad we are sisters.

Greenlee: So am I baby so anything else new?

Lily: Well Dani comes home tomorrow and I heard that Maggie wanted to take all of the girls shopping!

Greenlee: Oh we have to Skye is bringing her sister Emily in so we need to go it will be just you, me, Bianca, Maggie, Simone, Kendall, Dani, Mia, Skye, Emily, and Haley we will buy everything in all the stores!

Lily: Yeah that sounds like fun personally I don't think Jamie enjoys the mall as much as I do.

Greenlee: Neither does Ryan.

Lily: Hey where is Ryan?

Greenlee: He went over to Maggie and Jonathan's he will be home soon.

Lily: So how are you guys?

Greenlee: Pretty good we are thinking of having a baby after Bianca's wedding.

Lily: What! Really! I am going to be an Aunt!

Greenlee: Yep but don't tell anyone I told you it is suppose to be a secret.

Lily: Don't worry I am good at keeping secrets.

Greenlee: I know you are honey.

Lily: Well I better get home Jamie has been there all alone since the trial.

Greenlee: Alright I will see you tomorrow.

Lily: Alright bye.

Greenlee shut the door after Lily had gotten on the elevator and she went back to the couch and turned on Newlyweds one of her favorite shows. She stayed that way until she decided that she wanted to go for a walk so she put on her shoes and headed out the door making sure to take her cell phone and turning off all the lights.

**At the Cambias Office: **

Kendall: You can't do this!

Zach: It has already been done by tomorrow Cambias Industries will belong to me and Bianca Montgomery.

Ethan: How dare you take me company away from me!

Zach: It's more my company than yours and I am doing it for your own good.

Kendall: Please save us the Cambias curse speech you son of a bitch! Bianca won't go along with this!

Zach: She won't have much of a choice.

Kendall: The hell she won't Miranda is the Cambias heir!

Ethan: So tell me Zach how is this helping me by leaving my poor.

Zach: It won't destroy you like it has for the rest of the Cambias's.

Ethan: I will fight you on this I am a Cambias to!

Zach: Fight me all you want Ethan but the truth is you don't have as much power as I do.

Ethan: The hell I don't I have Bianca and Miranda Montgomery on my side and they will not let you in this company one bit.

Zach: We will see what the Montgomery's can do about this.

Kendall: I thought you liked Bianca but I guess that was just an act!

Zach: I love Bianca! She is the best person I have ever met and what Michael did to her was sick! God knows Bianca is the only person in this town with any morals or compassion!

Kendall: And how much compassion do you have Zach? You let Ethan think he isn't your son then when it comes out that he is you try to screw him out of Cambias.

Zach: Kendall you of all people should know what the Cambias's are like hell one raped your sister!

Kendall: You shut up you son of a bitch!

Ethan: Just get out of here Zach now!

Zach: Fine I will go but I will be back.

Zach walked out of Ethan's office and Kendall ran to the doors shut and locked them she then turned to Ethan who had his hands on his head and looked defeated. Kendall walked over and embraced him and let him know that everything would be alright and that he would still have his company and no one would take that away. When Kendall got out of Ethan's embrace she cupped his face and kissed him and then she just comforted him until he looked better.

Kendall: He isn't going to take Cambias from you.

Ethan: There is nothing we can do to stop it Kendall.

Kendall: What are you talking about? We will take him to court and fight and we will win.

Ethan: How will we win Kendall he is a Cambias too.

Kendall: He doesn't have all our friends to testify on his behalf Ethan we are friends with some of the strongest people in this town we have Bianca, JR, Maggie, Jonathan, Aidan, Simone, Lily, Jamie, Mia, Boyd, Reggie, Danielle, Greenlee, Ryan, Jackson, and Erica will help us.

Ethan: Erica hates me.

Kendall: No she doesn't she just needs to get to know you.

Ethan: Kendall she thinks I am Cambias scum!

Kendall: No she doesn't because you are nothing like Michael or Zach okay!

Ethan: Okay I am sorry for upsetting you.

Kendall: You didn't just please have faith that we will beat Zach.

Ethan: I do because you are going to be right there by me you are my champion.

Kendall: And don't you forget it.

Ethan: I promise I won't.

Kendall: Good because once Babe and her parents are in jail Zach is going down.

**Back At The Chandler's: **

Bianca was outside of the balcony looking at the view she was completely happy with her life she had her daughter back and was marrying the man that she loved it was then that doubts started to form in her mind and she went back to her relationship with Trey and how much in love she was with him.

_Flashback To Trey and Bianca at SOS:_

_Bianca: Trey put me down! _

_Trey: Why are you getting dizzy yet?_

_Bianca: Yes and I have had eight drinks I don't want to throw up on you! _

_Trey: Oh baby I love you so much it wouldn't matter. _

_Bianca: I love you too now please put me down. _

_Trey: Alright if you insist. _

_Trey put Bianca back down on her feet and followed her off the dance floor to the bar where she had a apple martini waiting for her. He watched his girlfriend sip on the glass and couldn't help but smile he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world not only was he dating the most beautiful girl in town but she was also the most caring and fun person he had met. Trey and Bianca had been dating for five months and neither one could be happier he had met her through Kendall and Greenlee and at the time she was getting over Jamie but somehow Trey managed to make her feel the same way for him than she had for Jamie. Truth be told Bianca never felt this way with Jamie like she could just be herself and not have to keep up the popular cheerleader act for his friends and Bianca loved him for it. Bianca finished her martini and ordered another one with a questioning look from Trey she leaned over and kissed him and when she opened her eyes her drink was there Trey had also ordered another beer but was no where near as drunk as Bianca was. _

_Bianca: What are you staring at baby?_

_Trey: Don't you think you've had enough._

_Bianca: Yeah but what is the harm Trey I have my very hot and loyal boyfriend to take care of me. _

_Trey: This is true but why don't we lay off the drinks for awhile._

_Bianca: Alright you are probably right I will end up throwing up if I have more._

_Trey: Yeah you will and trust me you will have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. _

_Bianca: Well then we better buy some Tylenol after we leave. _

_Trey: I already have some at my place. _

_Bianca: Oh you think of everything don't you?_

_Trey: When it comes to the people I love yes. _

_Bianca: I love you too you know that right?_

_Trey: Of course I do and don't think that I don't. _

_Bianca: Trey promise me you won't leave me for someone else._

_Trey: What?__ Bianca what are you talking about?_

_Bianca: It's just that Jamie never promised and look what happened now he is dating Maggie and we still aren't really that cool. _

_Trey: Bianca listen to me I will never leave you ever okay? I love you and I could love you forever just forget about Jamie and focus on us okay?_

_Bianca: I will god I love you._

_Trey: I love you too Binks forever. _

_Trey leaned over and caught Bianca's lips with his own they stared like that for a few minutes until Bianca broke away and decided that they needed to go back to Trey's. When they walked into Trey's place Bianca jumped on him and started to kiss him while working the buttons on his shirt he picked her up and lead her to the bedroom where they made love. Afterwards Bianca lay in Trey's arms just hoping that it would last forever but it didn't and when it was over Trey had left her not for another woman but for another job in California. _

_End Of Flashback. _

Bianca came back to reality when she felt strong arms around her waist she turned around to see JR and she smiled brightly and kissed him and held on to him. JR noticed that she had been crying and he wanted to know what was wrong with his fiancé he took her chin and made her look up at him she was still crying and he knew he had to know who hurt her so he could hurt them.

JR: Baby why are you crying?

Bianca: Oh it nothing.

JR: It is something Bianca please tell me.

Bianca: It's just what if this doesn't last?

JR: What if what doesn't last?

Bianca: Us what if we don't last JR?

JR: Why would you say that Binks you know I love you.

Bianca: Now you do JR but look at my relationships with Jamie and Trey they said the same things and it felt right then it ended and I was left alone.

JR: Hey look at me I am not going anywhere unlike Jamie and Trey I know what I have is to valuable to give up I love you and don't ever think that I don't.

Bianca: But what if something comes between us?

JR: It won't I will not lose you now or ever.

Bianca: I love you JR.

JR: I love you too Bianca with all my heart.

Bianca couldn't take it anymore she grabbed JR and kissed him with all the passions she had JR picked her up and headed for the bedroom. That night when JR was asleep Bianca was still awake looking at the man she had just made love to and realized that this would never end and she didn't have anymore doubts she knew it would last a lifetime.

AN: Okay what did ya think? More flashbacks with Trey/Bianca and Jamie/Bianca in future parts! The next part is Shopping Therapy in this part all the girls spend the day at the mall, Skye introduces Emily to everyone, Lily fights with Jamie about Babe showing up, Bianca has more flashbacks about her romance with Jamie and Trey, JR plans to take Bianca and Miranda to Paris, Haley and Babe butt heads, and Danielle returns home!


	13. Shopping Therapy

The next part is Changes Of The Heart PT. 13: Shopping Therapy in this part all the girls spend the day at the mall, Skye introduces Emily to everyone, Lily fights with Jamie about Babe showing up, Bianca has more flashbacks about her romance with Jamie and Trey, JR plans to take Bianca and Miranda to Paris, Lily gets hit on by a fraternity boy named Landon at SOS, Landon kisses Lily, Lily returns home semi drunk to tell Jamie about Landon, Bianca fights with JR to leave Babe alone and Danielle returns home!

Changes Of The Heart

Pt. 13: Shopping Therapy

**At The Chandler's: **

It was four AM and everyone was asleep but Bianca was having a dream it was more of a memory another memory of Bianca and Trey was coming back to Bianca in a dream and she couldn't stop them. She had been remembering things about her relationship with Jamie and Trey and they just showed up in her dreams this time it was Valentines day when Bianca thought Trey had forgotten and was working at Enchantment. Oh Flashbacks of Trey & Bianca romance and Bianca & Jamie romance will last until the pt. 18!

_Flashback To Trey and Bianca's First Valentines Day: _

_Bianca was at Enchantment working on a new product at Enchantment when everyone else had gone home to spend Valentine's Day with their loved one Bianca on the other hand was all by herself on Valentine's Day because Trey had to go out of town on business. She was not happy at all about him leaving her alone on Valentine's Day and they had gotten into a huge fight right before he left which ended in her storming out and leaving him to get his own ride to the airport. She didn't let anyone know that Trey was out of town she just went home and than came back when everyone else was gone Trey hadn't even called to apologize which made her even more depressed but she saved her tears for later. Just then music started to play just outside her office which made her jump she got up from her desk and opened the door to find the lights off but candles and roses were all over the place she followed the music as it got louder and when she got to her destination it took her breathe away. There stood Trey in a tuxedo standing by a small table that was light with a candle and a lobster dinner Bianca's favorite food this time when Bianca cried they were tears of joy Trey walked up to her and handed her roses and a teddy bear and waited for her reaction. She looked at the items in her hand then back at her boyfriend it took her about one minute before she pulled Trey's head down and met his lips in a furious, passionate filled kiss when they were both out of breathe they pulled apart and looked at each other. _

_Bianca: What about Florida? _

_Trey: It can wait I am not going to leave my baby alone of Valentine's Day. _

_Bianca: When did you plan all of this? _

_Trey: The minute you walked out the door I realized what a jerk I was being. _

_Bianca: No you just had something you had to do._

_Trey: It still shouldn't come between us and it won't. _

_Bianca: I love you so much you know that right?_

_Trey: Yes I do and I love you too. _

_Bianca: I still can't believe you blew off Florida for me! _

_Trey: Hey believe it because I love you and I will do anything for you. _

_Bianca: I know that god Trey this is so beautiful what did I do to deserve someone like you?_

_Trey: I think the question is what did I do to deserve someone like you. _

_Bianca: I guess we owe Greenlee and Kendall a thank you for hooking us up. _

_Trey: Yeah but right now lets forget them and enjoy being together. _

_Bianca: Okay I can do that! _

_Trey walked Bianca over to the table and pulled out her seat for her and she quickly sat down she then waited for him to sit down across from her and pour the champagne. After about twenty minutes they both had finished their lobster and Bianca was on her sixth glass of champagne and was starting to fell a buzz coming on she looked at Trey and smiled. _

_Trey: What?_

_Bianca: You are just trying to get me drunk huh?_

_Trey: Maybe is there something wrong with that?_

_Bianca: No because I plan on calling in tomorrow sick. _

_Trey: That would be a good idea because you probably will have a hang over. _

_Bianca: Well you can just nurse me back to health._

_Trey: I don't have a problem with that. _

_Bianca: Come here._

_Bianca pulled Trey over to her and kissed him eventually the kiss got deeper and longer and neither one were in pure bliss they didn't know who's tongue was caressing who's. Trey picked Bianca up since she was to drunk to walk and headed for the elevator so they cold go back to his place and share a beautiful night together. _

_End Of Flashback. _

When Bianca woke up she noticed that sunlight was shining through the window and she heard a lot of voices coming from the downstairs she looked over at the clock and saw that it read 11:30 AM. Bianca quickly got up, took a shower, put her make up on, got dressed, and headed downstairs when she got down to the living room she saw Adam, JR, Miranda, Haley, Mateo, Skye, and a brunette all sitting down and talking Bianca assumed that the girl was Skye's sister Emily and made her self noticed.

Bianca: Hello everyone Skye who is this?

Skye: Bianca your up! This is my sister Emily Quartermaine.

Emily: Hi Bianca it is nice to meet you.

Bianca: Same here so how long are you guys in town?

Skye: I thought maybe we would get out of Port Charles for a week so until next Friday.

Bianca: Oh that's awesome! Me, Haley, and the rest of the girls were planning on going to the mall in like an hour do you guys want to come?

Skye: Yeah I would love to what do you say Em?

Emily: I say lets do it we all need a little shopping therapy.

Bianca: Oh my god I thought I only had that attitude!

Haley: You and every other girl Binks.

JR: Sorry I didn't wake you up when Skye got here baby you just looked so peaceful.

Bianca: Well I was.

Emily: Your daughter is beautiful Bianca I have never seen a child smile so much.

Bianca: It's because she has such good friends and family looking after her.

Haley: Oh speaking of family Bianca your mother called and told me she needed to see you and all the bridesmaids tomorrow.

Bianca: That is mom for you.

JR: I think your mother is going to plan everything.

Bianca: If she has her way she will.

**Meanwhile At Jamie's: **

Jamie was sitting down on his couch watching an early basketball game while Lily was taking a shower in the next room he was really getting into the game when he heard someone at his door knocking knowing it wasn't Maggie, Jonathan, Reggie, or Danielle he went to see who it was. The only problem was the person at the other side of the door made Jamie sick there standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face with Babe Carrey.

Jamie: What the hell do you want Babe?

Babe: Now is that any way to talk to your ex.

Jamie: Yes it is after everything you have pulled you kept Miranda from Bianca, you drugged JR, and you verbally attacked Lily at the court house.

Babe: Please I am sure you and all your little friends have done much worse.

Jamie: Actually no we haven't so again what the hell do you want?

Babe: I want you back Jamie I miss you.

Jamie: Well to bad I am with Lily now and you aren't going to screw that up.

Babe: Lily! For god sake Jamie she isn't normal she has the autism thing.

Jamie: You shut the hell up about Lily! She might have a few problems but nothing compared to your problems you slut.

Babe: Oh I'm a slut now? You weren't saying that two months ago.

Jamie: I was stupid then you tricked me just like you tricked Bianca you use people and when your done you destroy them.

Babe: Think what you want I am leaving town with Mama and David in a few minutes anyway.

Jamie: Your skipping town?

Babe: Better than going to jail why you going to stop me?

Jamie: No as long as you are out of our lives I am sure everyone will be okay with you not being in prison.

Babe: Whatever you know I thought you might come with me.

Jamie: Are you insane or just really that stupid! I don't ever want to see you again so get the hell out of here!

Lily: Jamie who are you yelling at?

Lily came out wearing a black off the should sweater, short dark blue skirt, and black heels she had decided to curl her hair and put it in a ponytail when she saw Babe all out rage just consumed her.

Lily: What the hell is she doing here?

Babe: None of your damn business.

Jamie: Don't talk to her that way!

Babe: Why?

Jamie: Because I said so now get out of here and get the hell out of Pine Valley whore!

Babe looked at Jamie for a few minutes then turned her back and walked out of the apartment slamming the door as she left. Jamie turned around and saw that Lily was not to pleased that Babe had been there he went over to embrace her but she pushed him away and went to the bedroom to grab her things.

Jamie: What the hell are you doing?

Lily: Leaving isn't it obvious?

Jamie: Yeah but why?

Lily: Why the hell was Babe here Jamie?

Jamie: She is skipping town with David and Krystal and she thought I would go with her.

Lily: And did you want to?

Jamie: What! No! Lily what the hell?

Lily: I just wanted to make sure since I can't find any reason why your former flame would be here.

Jamie: Lily I just told you god do we have to do this?

Lily: No god I am sorry it's just that woman makes me so mad.

Jamie: Don't worry baby she is gone now.

Lily: Are you sure?

Jamie: Trust me she actually did something smart lets just hope no one goes after her and we have to go through this long trial.

Lily: I can guarantee Bianca and JR will be satisfied as long as she is out of Pine Valley.

Jamie: Then so will everyone else I am just glad this is over.

Lily: Me too I need to go upstairs because Dani left her key and she should be home in a few minutes do you want to come up?

Jamie: Yeah sure lets go.

Jamie and Lily left his apartment and walked upstairs to Lily and Danielle's apartment she opened the door and let Jamie in and turned on the lights while he went back to watching the game. Lily saw the answering machine light blinking so she went over to check her messages since she hadn't been home since last night she only had four messages one from Jackson, Greenlee, Paige a girl at her sorority, and Bianca. Lily then laid down on the couch by Jamie and decided to watch the game with him but the minute she was comfortable Danielle and Reggie came running in the door and Danielle grabbed Lily in a tight hug. Several minutes passed and after everyone talked Danielle led Lily back to her room to help her pick something out for the mall while Reggie and Jamie watched the game.

Danielle: So Babe is really gone huh?

Lily: Yes thank god.

Danielle: Does Bianca and JR know?

Lily: I am not sure probably not but everyone will be relieved to have Babe and her parents gone.

Danielle: Oh definitely now I don't have to testify!

Lily: So how was your trip?

Danielle: Fine but I missed my friends so I wanted to get back as soon as I could.

Lily: Yeah it was kind of uneventful without you here I stayed at Jamie's mostly.

Danielle: Oh so you stayed with Jamie huh? Did you guys….

Lily: Dani come on I am not going to tell you that.

Danielle: Lily you can trust me I will not tell anyone.

Lily: Promise?

Danielle: Promise.

Lily: Alright well then yes we did.

Danielle: Oh I knew it! How many times?

Lily: Dani!

Danielle: Lily come on please?

Lily: Alright seven.

Danielle: Oh lucky number seven and with a hunk like Jamie Martin!

Lily: They are in the next room and these walls aren't sound proof.

Danielle: Oh your right okay well what do you think about these jeans with these pink Express shirt?

Lily: Add the black heeled boots and it's a look.

Danielle: You know not only are you smart as hell but you are really good with fashion.

Lily: Why do you think I am a fashion major?

Danielle: True well we better get over to the mall.

Lily: Yep we are running late so lets go.

Lily and Danielle walked out of her room and headed for the front door each making sure they had their cell phones and purses and started to head out the door when they heard Reggie's voice.

Reggie: Hey where are you guys going?

Danielle: Shopping for shoes.

Lily: Do you guys want to come?

Reggie: Oh no I am not going to touch that.

Lily: What aren't you going to touch Reggie?

Jamie: It is just something people say when they don't want to do something baby.

Danielle: You know like phat means cool.

Lily: Oh I see well we need to hurry because I need to buy new shoes.

Jamie: Don't you have like thirty two pairs baby?

Lily: Yes but none with cute little flowers on them I will see you guys later.

Danielle: And she means much later.

Both boys gave her a look that they knew what she meant and she walked out the door and headed towards her car. When Danielle got outside she saw Lily in the Jeep Liberty waiting for her friend so they could meet everyone she ran over to the car, hoped in, and took off for the mall. The girls had spent about an hour at the mall and were now trying on shoes Lily had informed Bianca that Babe, Krystal, and David were gone for good and Bianca agreed as long as the were out of their lives they would be just fine. Lily was trying on a pair of long black leather heeled boots with Greenlee, Mia, and Simone right by her while the other girls were looking at shoes for themselves Lily had already decided to buy about seven pairs of shoes but she figured a few more wouldn't hurt. She got up and walked around in them for a little bit then came back to where Mia, Greenlee, and Simone were waiting for her to decide if she wanted them.

Greenlee: Well they look great on you but how do they feel?

Lily: They feel great you guys don't think I am going overboard with all these shoes do you?

Mia: No! Lily we are girls and we need lots and lots of shoes in case one pair doesn't look good on us anymore.

Simone: She is right honey anyway eight pairs isn't anything to the twelve I just bought!

Greenlee: Plus you have like five credit cards and all of us are very rich so it doesn't matter.

Lily: I guess you guys are right.

Simone: I know we are! Hey Lily I just wanted to say sorry about what Aidan did at the court house the other day.

Lily: You saw that?

Simone: Yeah and I am sorry about him ragging on Jamie.

Mia: Aidan was ragging on Jamie? Why?

Simone: He is just very protective of his friends.

Lily: I know he is and I will talk to him later.

Simone: Good.

Lily: Oh god I have to go meet my sorority sister Megan at SOS see ya.

A couple of hours later all the girls had gone their separate ways and Lily was at SOS with her friend Megan and she had convinced Lily to have a few drinks with her.

**At SOS: **

Megan: Damn girl for someone who doesn't like to drink you sure do a lot of it.

Lily: Hey what is the problem letting loose every once in awhile you know!

Megan: Yeah but what will Jamie think of this?

Lily: Hey he has been drunk before!

Megan: Indeed he has oh there is my boyfriend Scott and his friend Landon.

Lily turned to where Megan was pointing and saw Megan's boyfriend Scott and a tall, muscular, gorgeous blonde guy headed their way. As soon as Scott got there he grabbed Megan and led her out onto the dance floor leaving Landon and Lily just to talk Lily didn't like the way Landon was looking her up and down and she looked at Megan for help but she didn't see her anywhere.

Landon: So you're a friend of Megan's?

Lily: Yes I am.

Landon: Your pretty hot you know that?

Lily: I have a boyfriend.

Landon: Yeah but your drunk and I don't see him so what happens at SOS will stay at SOS.

Lily: I don't know if this is the alcohol but you are right!

Landon: Damn straight I am so come here baby!

Landon cupped Lily's face and brought his lips crushing into hers she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. As Landon started to grope Lily she started to sober up and realize what was going on she quickly pushed Landon away and he had a confused look on his face he tried to kiss her again but she pushed back.

Lily: Landon I am sorry but I love my boyfriend I can't do this.

Lily then got up and ran outside for a cab while Landon just watched the hottest girl run out of the bar he swore he would have her even if it meant ruining her relationship with her boyfriend.

Landon: I will have you Lily.

**Meanwhile at the Chandler's: **

Skye and Emily were waiting downstairs with Miranda for the screaming from upstairs to end Bianca, Skye, and Emily had returned home and Bianca told JR that everything would be okay because Babe had left town for good. JR got furious that Bianca didn't tell him earlier so he could stop her and send her to jail and they had been fighting for the past two hours.

Emily: Should we see if they are okay?

Skye: Trust me Em we do not want to go up there.

Emily: Alright well what if we take this cute little girl outside for awhile.

Skye: That is a good idea.

Skye led Emily and Miranda out to the patio and closed the door so they could cut themselves off from the screaming of Miranda's parents meanwhile upstairs Bianca was screaming at JR and he was screaming right back.

Bianca: What is your problem JR! She is gone why do we have to have a long drug out battle!

JR: That whore deserves to pay Bianca how could you be so stupid!

Bianca: Don't you call me stupid you asshole!

JR: Oh that's nice Binks so I am an asshole now!

Bianca: You are acting like one!

JR: I am not mad at you Bianca I am mad that Babe got away!

Bianca: Why? You know JR we are getting married and that is a long term commitment and if you aren't ready for that then….

JR: I didn't say I wasn't ready!

Bianca: Then prove it to me JR pick us over your revenge on Babe she is gone she can't hurt us anymore!

JR: Bianca….

Bianca: I love you JR but I won't get my heart broken again.

JR: I won't break you heart baby I love you.

Bianca: Prove it me and Miranda or Babe.

JR: I don't even have to think about it as long as she is gone I am fine I am sorry I yelled at you.

Bianca: JR you were upset it is understandable.

JR: Do you forgive me?

Bianca: Yeah but you need to do something for me before I completely forgive you.

JR: What?

Bianca: This.

Bianca grabbed JR and kissed him it didn't take long before the ended up on the bed naked after making love in each others arms both were happy that Babe was gone and would not be back.

**Jamie's Apartment: **

Jamie was on the couch when he heard his front door open he looked up to see Lily he smiled and motioned for her to come lay down with him. She closed the door and headed for the couch but kept tripping over her own feet she finally got to the couch and landed on Jamie and kissed him it was then that he tasted the alcohol on he breathe he pulled back and looked at her with a worried face.

Lily: What do I have something on my face?

Jamie: Have you been drinking?

Lily: Yeah I met my friend Megan at SOS.

Jamie: Lily how did you get a drink you are nineteen.

Lily: Lily Montgomery might be nineteen but Emily Taylor is twenty three!

Jamie: Where did you get a fake ID?

Lily: From Megan she makes them.

Jamie: Did you drive home?

Lily: No Jamie I got a cab but something happened at the club that I need to tell you.

Jamie: What?

Lily: I kissed another guy.

Jamie: WHAT? Lily why would you do that?

Lily: I was drunk Jamie and I pulled back and told him I loved you.

Jamie: Lily you can't act like this!

Lily: Act like what! Someone who doesn't have her head in a book!

Jamie: Lily I love you I am just looking out for you.

Lily: I know you are baby but I promise you I just want to be with you.

Jamie: I believe you.

Lily: I am going to throw up.

Lily quickly ran to the bathroom with Jamie behind her he held her hair up as she threw up the alcohol when she was done Jamie just held her in his arms as she passed out hoping that she would not do something like this again.

AN: Okay that is pt 13 the next part is PT. 14: Lily's Big Problem & Bianca's Surprise in this part Landon confronts Lily and Jamie is by her side to tell him to leave her alone, Bianca gets a surprise from JR, Maggie tells Landon to stay away from Lily, Kendall and Greenlee watch over Miranda, Ryan and Lily talk about Greenlee and Landon shows up at Lily's!


End file.
